My Bossy Boy
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: Kisah cinta yang menceritakan bagaimana sabarnya seorang Yesung a.k.a Kim Jong Woon yang harus menghadapi namjachingunya, Cho Kyuhyun, yang OTORITER! Turuti semua perintahku jika kau mencintaiku! Ye-Kyu/YAOI/CHAP 3 IS UP/BoysLove, Just read, and review
1. Chapter 1

-**My Bossy Boy-**

**Pairing: ****Ye-Kyu**

**Cast: ****Yesung, Kyuhyun**** and another SJ member**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rated: K**

**Desclaimer: -**

**Warning: -**

_**Turuti semua perintahku jika kau mencintaiku!**_

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

-PROLOG-

"Hyung! Ambilkan buku matematikaku!"

"Baik chagi."

"Hyung! Taruh tas ku di meja!"

"Ne, chagiyaa.."

"Hyung! Jangan sentuh psp ku!"

"Mian.."

"Hyung! Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang bermain game!"

"Ahh.. Kyu.."

"Hyung! Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan?"

"Wae?"

"Apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau benar – benar sangat mencintaiku?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau..."

"Cukup, hyung! AKU BENAR – BENAR AMAT SANGAT MENCINTAIMU SEKALI SELAMANYA, KIM JONG WOON!"

***TBC***

**Anyeong Haseyo^^**

**Hahaha.. lagi – lagi Himi kasih prolog ke reader. Pendek lagi, mianhe (TT_TT)**

**Sebenernya setelah dapet ide buat nulis, Himi langsung ketik, tapi setelah mengetik beberapa dialog, Himi jadi bingung akan seperti apa endingnya. Jadi Himi Cuma bikin prolog deh, sambil mikir - mikir gimana kelanjutan ceritanya entar^^**

**Silakan kalau ada reader yang mau kasi masukan – masukan buat Himi mengenai kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**Hehehehe.. Himi akan berusaha update cepet kalau ada reader yang berminat dengan ff Himi yang satu ini. Karena itu Himi harap readers sekalian meninggalkan jejak –review- ke Himi^^**

**O, iya Himi mau promosi ff chaptered Himi, Love Dream, kalau ada waktu silakan reader mampir ke ff Himi^^**

**Ghamsahamnida!**

**Mind to review?**

**-Himi Chan-**


	2. Chapter 2

-**My Bossy Boy-**

**Pairing: ****Ye-Kyu**

**Cast: ****Yesung, Kyuhyun**** and another SJ member**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rated: ****T**

**Desclaimer: **

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: -**

_**Turuti semua perintahku jika kau mencintaiku!**_

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

**-STORY 1-**

**And tHe Story is Begin**

**PART 1**

* * *

_Kisah ini berawal dari satu bulan yang lalu.._

"Anyeong haseyo, Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, senang bertemu kalian semua!"

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-sshi semoga kau senang bersekolah disini, sekarang duduklah di bangku kosong di ujung sana."

"Ne, songsaengnim."

_Aku bertemu dengan malaikat hatiku..._

"Hei, Yesung! Apa kau tahu jika ada murid yang baru pindah ke sekolah kita?!"

"Dengar darimana kau, Sungmin?"

"Aigo, semua orang sudah tau tentang hal ini! Banyak yang bilang anak pindahan ini tampan! Sangat tampan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne!"

"Apa dia seangkatan dengan kita?"

"Anindeyo, dia hoobae kita. Dia kelas XI."

"Sepertinya menarik, siapa namanya?"

"Kalau tak salah, namanya adalah CHO KYUHYUN."

_Malaikat hati yang berhasil menarik seluruh perhatianku dari awal aku bertemu dengannya..._

"Itu dia!"

"Siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa lagi?"

"D-dia.."

_Aku tahu jika ini gila. Tapi aku benar – benar telah terpikat oleh pesonanya dari pertama aku memandangnya. Apa ini yang dinamakan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama', eoh?_

"Arrrgggghhhhhh...! Apa – apaan ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau menyukaiku, Sunbae-nim?"

"E-eh..?"

_Dan akhirnya aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, kepada malaikat hatiku.._

"A-ku menyukaimu, ah tidak, aku mencintaimu, murid baru, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Benarkah?"

_Tapi ternyata aku salah, dia bukan malaikat, dia IBLIS!_

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi namjachinguku, kau harus MENURUTI SEMUA PERINTAHKU."

"..."

"Wae? Kau tak berani?"

"Aniyo, baiklah! Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu! Jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah NAMJACHINGUKU, Cho Kyuhyun!"

_Apa aku akan tetap mencintai iblis yang telah memikat hatiku?_

_Kita lihat saja.._

* * *

"Hei, kau sudah dengar berita terbaru?! Katanya hari ini akan ada murid pindahan loh!"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne! Dan banyak yang bilang kalau dia itu tampan!"

"Jadi dia namja?"

"Ne!"

"Wah.. aku tidak sabar melihatnya!"

Sepanjang lorong sekolah bahkan hingga tiap sudut di semua tempat di sekolah ini sedang sibuk membicarakan satu hal. Ya, si anak baru yang telah menarik perhatian walaupun dia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah ini. Apakah kata 'murid baru' adalah hal asing bagi mereka hingga mereka seheboh ini membicarakannya? Tentu saja tidak, bagi kalangan anak sekolah, murid baru merupakan hal yang biasa, hanya saja ini akan berbeda jika murid baru nya adalah seorang anak jenius yang tampan dan merupakan pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. Bisa dibilang hampir semua siswa mulai membicarakan anak baru tersebut, menggosipkannya, bahkan ada yang mulai membentuk fanclub, tapi tentu saja ada yang tidak tertarik atau bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Woi Yesung!"seru namja bergigi kelinci.

Si namja bergigi kelinci itu terlihat melambai – lambaikan tangannya kepada namja lain yang baru saja tida di sekolah menggunakan motor sportnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja tadi membalas lambaian tangan si namja bergigi kelinci.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah!"jawab Yesung.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?"tanya Sungmin ketika Yesung telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Cukup menyenangkan, hanya saja tidak ada hal yang menarik."jawab Yesung seadanya.

"Ah.. mungkin lain waktu kita harus berlibur bersama, apalagi sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dari sekolah ini."

"Itu masih satu tahun lagi, Sungmin-ah."

"Tapi satu tahun itu akan berlalu cepat sekali, Yesung-ah."

"Ne.. ne.."

"Ppali! Ayo kita masuk ke kelas."

"Ne."

* * *

**Sementara di kelas lain..**

"Anyeong haseyo, Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, senang bertemu kalian semua!"sapa seorang namja dengan surai ikal berwarna coklat karamel. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, dan suaranya merdu didengar. Benar – benar pangeran sekolah.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-sshi semoga kau senang bersekolah disini, sekarang duduklah di bangku kosong di ujung sana."

"Ne, songsaengnim."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangku yang telah di tunjukkan oleh songsaengnim barunya, sepanjang dia berjalan dapat didengar setiap anak membicarakannya, bahkan ada yang nekat mengambil gambarnya diam – diam. Hingga akhirnya dia duduk di bangkunya yang ada di sudut kelas, dia hanya diam, tidak mencoba berkenalan dengan teman sebangkunya. Sebenarnya dia berniat berkenalan dengan namja yang ada di sampingnya ini, tapi bagaimana caranya jika namja yang akan kau ajak berkenalan sedang tidur pulas disampingmu? Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mencoba mendengarkan pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh songsaengnim barunya.

"Ahh.. membosankan."sahut Kyuhyun.

Padahal belum satu menit dia mendengarkan pelajaran. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam dari dalam sakunya. Tidak besar namun cukup panjang, berwarna hitam metalik, benda itu adalah benda kesayangan milik Kyuhyun, psp. Setelah mengatur psp nya agar ada dalam keadaan 'mute'. Diapun mulai memainkan game di dalam psp nya. Sesekali dia akan meringis jika lawan menyerang dirinya.

"Hei, seharusnya kau menyerang yang ini, setelah itu baru kau bisa maju ke level berikutnya."sahut seseorang yang ternyata adalah teman sebangku Kyuhyun yang tertidur tadi.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun? Kau tau permainan ini?"

"Tentu saja, kau sangat berisik! Aku sudah menyelesaikan permainan itu seminggu yang lalu."

"Mwoya? Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarkannya padamu. Namaku Shim Changmin, siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ne"

* * *

"Yesung-ah! Bangun! Ayo kita ke kantin!"

Sungmin sedang mencoba membangunkan Yesung yang ternyata tertidur di kelasnya. Yesung, namja bermata sipit dengan rambut hitam yang mengkilap.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Min."

"Ayolah!"

"Aisshh.. ne."sahut Yesung yang akhirnya beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin menuju kantin sekolah mereka.

Yesung yang masih setengah sadar berjalan mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan di depannya.

"Hei, Yesung! Apa kau tahu jika ada murid yang baru pindah ke sekolah kita?!"

"Dengar darimana kau, Sungmin?"

"Aigo, semua orang sudah tau tentang hal ini! Banyak yang bilang anak pindahan ini tampan! Sangat tampan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne!"

"Apa dia seangkatan dengan kita?"

"Anindeyo, dia hoobae kita. Dia kelas XI."

"Sepertinya menarik, siapa namanya?"

"Kalau tak salah, namanya adalah CHO KYUHYUN."

"Hmm.."

"Ah, Yesung. Aku mau mampir ke kelas Henry sebentar, kau tunggu disini dulu ne?"

"Aisshh, baiklah, jangan lama – lama!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yesung. Sebenarnya Yesung cukup kesal ditinggal sendirian begini, lebih baik tidur di kelas ketimbang haris mondar – mandir di koridor sekolah tak jelas begini, pikirnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin. Akan sangat mengerikan sekali jika Sungmin sampai mengamuk, karena dibalik wajah imutnya, Sungmin adalah seorang ahli matrial art.

Brukk..

"M-mianhe.."sahut seseorang yang tak sengaja menabrak Yesun hingga jatuh.

"Aisshh.. dasar kau ini..."sahut Yesung kesal dengan mencoba berdiri kembali.

"Mian, sunbaenim. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Lain kali, hati – ha..."

Yesung tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya. Entah mengapa suaranya tiba – tiba tercekat ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang telah menabraknya. Dia benar – benar terpesona melihat wajah orang itu, rambut ikal berwarna coklat karamel, mata indahnya yang cukup lebar, hidung mancung, bibir merah, dengan warna kulita yang putih pucat.

"Sunbaenim?"panggil orang itu menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya.

"E-eoh? Lain kali hati – hatilah."

"Ne, sunbaenim. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku permisi dulu."

Yesung hanya bisa terus memandang punggung namja yang sudah menarik perhatian serta hatinya. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari namja tadi, bahkan hingga siluet namja tadi telah menghilang di perpotongan koridor.

"Wo! Yesung!"

"K-kau sudah kembali, Sungmin?"

Yesung menelohe ke arah asal suara yang sempat membuatnya kaget, ternyata Sungmin telah selesai dari urusannya bersama Henry.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kenapa kau bengong begitu?"

"A-aniya, hanya saja aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."kata Yesung dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa heran mendengar kata – kata ambigu dari Yesung. Dia memang sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung, hanya ditinggal beberapa saat Yesung sudah menjadi aneh seperti ini. Akhirnya Sungmin pun hanya bisa menghela napas, tak ingin ikut ambil pusing dengan tingkah Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin."

* * *

Bahkan hingga memasuki jam pelajaran, pikiran Yesung masih dikuasai oleh sosok namja tak dikenal yang dengan sukses menarik perhatiannya. Dalam pikiran Yesung terus terbayang – bayang wajah namja tersebut, Yesung merasa jika namja tersebut begitu indah, tak ada satupun titik cacat yang kentara dari wajahnya. Bagi Yesung dia seperti malaikat. Begitu bersinar dan indah. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Hei, Yesung!"

"A-ada apa, Sungmin-ah?"

"Kau melamun lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan pasang tampang bodoh mu itu di hadapanku. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi sampai kau jadi bodoh seperti ini?

"Rahasia.."

Dan Sungmin lagi – lagi hanya bisa mencibir kesal melihat tingkah Yesung. Benar – benar bodoh, pikirnya.

"O,iya. Bagaimana kalau kita nanti berkunjung ke ruang klub sebentar?"ujar Sungmin tiba – tiba.

"Apa? Kita sudah di kelas akhir Sungmin-ah, kita sudah tidak seharusnya mengurusi masalah klub."

"Kita hanya melihat – lihat, Yesung-ah. Lagipula setelah pulang sekolah kau sudah tidak punya kegiatan apapun kan?"

"Aisshh, kau ini."

"Ayolah, bukankah kau mantan ketua klub?"

"Hhhh... baiklah."

"Yeay!"

Lagi – lagi, Yesung tak bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin. Akhirnya, seusai pulang sekolah mereka berdua –Yesung dan Sungmin- pergi ke ruang klub yang dulu pernah menjadi milik mereka. ruang klub yang di kelilingi dengan alat kedap suara, tentu saja untuk menghalangi suara keluar dari ruang klub itu agar tidak mengganggu klub – klub yang lain. "Klub Musik", melihat tanda di atas pintu ruang tersebut, Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Yo! Wookie-ah!"panggil Sungmin kepada seorang namja berwajah tak kalah manis seperti Sungmin.

"Sungmin-hyung!"panggilnya dengan suara yang cukup melengking.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menjadi ketua klub sekarang?"

"Hahaha.. biasa saja, hyung. Wah, ada Yesung-hyung juga ternyata?"

"Yo!"

Yesung sebenarnya tak cukup tertarik dengan percakapan antara Sungmin dan Wookie. Tapi juga tak bisa mengacuhkan mereka berdua yang notabene teman dekat dan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Ya, mereka bertiga tergabung dalam klub musik. Yesung sudah masuk dalam klub musik sejak dua tahun yang lalu, sejak dia pertama kali memasuki sekolah ini. Sedankan Sungmin, dia baru memasuki klub musik setahun yang lalu bersama Ryeowook yang saat itu masih kelas X, hanya bedanya Sungmin masuk klub musik setelah dia mengenal Yesung sebagai teman sebangkunya di kelas XI.

"Permisi.."

Mendengar suara yang menginterupsi, ketiga namja tersebut –Yesung, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook- pun menoleh ke arah asal dari sumber suara tersebut. Kini terlihatlah, seseorang yang bertampang seperti malaikat, senyum lebar, mata cemerlang, rambut ikal berwarna karamel kecoklatan yang sungguh terlihat lembut.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan klub musik?"tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, mohon bantuannya, Sunbaenim."ucapnya.

"Itu dia!"seru Sungmin tiba – tiba.

"Siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa lagi?"

Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, untuk kedua kalinya telah jatuh dalam pesona sosok yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ne, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, senang bertemu dengan kalian, Sunbaenim."

"D-dia.."

* * *

"Arrggghh..."erang Yesung frustasi.

Dia frustasi karena tak bisa menghilangkan Kyuhyun dari dalam pikirannya. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka kemarin, Yesung terus – menerus memikirkannya. Bahkan wajah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mimpinya semalam. Dan hari ini, sejak dia melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolahnya dia sudah ingin menemuai Kyuhyun. Padahal dia tak tahu apa – apa tentang Kyuhyun, kecuali namanya. Tapi dia benar – benar telah dibuat tergila – gila oleh Kyuhyun hanya dalam sekali bertemu.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Di dalam ruang klub musik. Dia memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran. Daripada dia mengikuti pelajaran tapi pikirannya tidak dapat fokus, lebih baik dia menyendiri di ruang musik.

Ting.. ting..

Yesung menyentuh tuts – tuts grand piano yang yang ada di dalam ruang musik tersebut. Alunan musik mulai terdengar dari grand piano tersebut yang berasal dari sentuhan jemari mungil milik Yesung.

"Arrrgggghhhhhh...! Apa – apaan ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun!"teriak Yesung tiba – tiba dan menghentikan permainan piano nya.

"Kau menyukaiku, Sunbae-nim?"seru seseorang yang dengan sukses membuat Yesung membelalakkan matanya.

"E-eh..?"

"Kau meyukaiku kan? Ye sung sun bae?"

"S-sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sebelum kau masuk aku sudah ada disini."

"A-apa?!"

"Dan aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan. Bahkan aku mendengar permainan piano mu yang sangat indah."

"Kau..mendengarnya? Jadi kau sudah tau?"

"Ya, kau tak bisa berhenti memikirkanku kan, Yesung Sunbae?"

Yesung menelan ludahnya susah payah, dia benar – benar tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengetahui perasaannya secepat ini.

"Jadi aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau menyukaiku Yesung Sunbae?"

"Ya! A-ku menyukaimu, ah tidak, aku mencintaimu, murid baru, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Benarkah?"kini ganti Kyuhyun yang balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Tapi aku tau kau pasti menolak ku, apalagi kau dan aku baru pertamakali bertemu kemarin, kan? Jadi lupakan saja pernyataan cintaku ini."ucap Yesung putus asa. Yesung sadar jika kemungkinan cintanya akan diterima oleh Kyuhyun sangat tidak mungkin.

"Pabbo.."lirih Kyuhyun, raut wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memancarkan rasa kecewa.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Aniyo, tapi bagaimana jika aku mau menerimamu, Yesung Sunbae?"

"E-eh? Benarkah?!"

"Ne."

"Jadi kau mau aku menjadi namjachingumu?"

"Benar, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi namjachinguku, kau harus MENURUTI SEMUA PERINTAHKU."

"..."

"Wae? Kau tak berani?"

"Aniyo, baiklah! Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu! Jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah NAMJACHINGUKU, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Yesung, kini tampaklah sosok Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Bukan sosok bagai malaikat seperti yang dikira Yesung pada awal saat mereka bertemu, tapi sosok devil yang sangat mengerikan.

"_Lihat saja, aku akan menaklukanmu, Kyuhyun. Kau pasti akan benar – benar mencintaiku."_

"_Ini baru saja dimulai, Yesung Hyung."_

**END**

**Or**

**TBC?**

**Preview for the next chap:**

"Mau apa kau?"

"Hmm.."

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku dari namjachinguku, Kyunnie~"

.

.

"Hari minggu besok, kita akan dating."

"Baiklah."

"Dandanlah yang cantik, ne?"

"Ya! Aku ini namja, pabbo!"

.

.

"A-apa harus?"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti semua keinginanku."

"Aiissshhhh..."

"_Mati kau, Yesung hyung!"_

.

.

"Ini baru awal dari penderitaanmu, hyung."

**Anyeong Haseyo^^**

**Akhirnya Himi bisa publish chapter ini? Ada yang masih nungguin?**

**Mian kalau gag bisa penuhin harapan reader buat update cepet, Himi agak sedih, karena sider lebih banyak dari para reviewer (TT_TT)"**

**Tapi, Himi seneng dan ga nyangka respon reader ternyata besar ke ff Himi^^ Ghamsahamnida~**

**Semoga ff ini ga ngecewakan kalian.**

***bow***

**Dan, cuma buat info, chap selanjutnya udah jadi, so, kalau yang ada yang minta Himi bisa publish secepatnya. Tapi, tergantung minat para reader^^**

**Q and A:**

**Q: "Ini pairingnya YeKyu atau KyuSung?"**

**A: "Sesuai dengan keterangan cerita, main pairing cerita ini adalah YeKyu. Selain itu, Himi juga menghitung usulan pairing dari review reader, dan hasilnya YeKyu lebih banyak yang memilih. Mianhe buat para KyuSung Shipper m(TT_TT)m , tapi Himi pasti bakal buat ff KyuSung kox ke depannya. Jadi di tunggu aja ya.. "**

**Q: "Ini republish ya?"**

**A: "Iya, karena awalnya udah di publish, ternyata gag bisa dibuka. Jadi Himi publish ulang. Makasih buat ****SashaCloudie yang udah kasih tau^^"**

**Q: "Kamu cewek kan?"**

**A: "Hahahaha.. cewe jadi – jadian tepatnya.. ^^"**

**Dan, satu lagi. Err.. Himi gag begitu suka di panggil "Author/thor" panggil aja Himi. Ok?!**

**Panggil unni/saeng/noona/hyung(?) juga boleh (umur saya hampir 16****th****).**

**Mian gag bisa bales review reader seluruhnya.**

**Sekali lagi Ghamsahamnida udah mau baca cerita Himi, terus review ya?**

**Last, Mind to review?**

**-Himi Chan-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**Pairing: Ye-Kyu**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun and another SJ member**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: -**

**Turuti semua perintahku jika kau mencintaiku!**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

* * *

"Aniyo, baiklah! Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu! Jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah NAMJACHINGUKU, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Yesung, kini tampaklah sosok Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Bukan sosok bagai malaikat seperti yang dikira Yesung pada awal saat mereka bertemu, tapi sosok devil yang sangat mengerikan.

**^^Himi Chan^^**

"MWOOO…?!"

Suara lengkingan tinggi terdengar dari bibir merah seorang namja manis dengan gigi kelincinya. Matanya melebar memandang tak percaya ke arah namja lain yang terlihat menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan kedua sikunya.

"Aiisshhh… diamlah!"

Namja yang tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya kini mulai bangkit dan menarik lengan namja manis bergigi kelinci tersebut. Sadar jika dia dan namja yang berteriak padanya tadi masih berada didalam kelas, dia tak ingin membuat sensasi diantara teman – teman nya yang lain sehingga berinisiatif membawa namja bergigi kelinci tersebut ke tempat lain. Tangan kanannya menutup mulut dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mendorong tubuh namja manis tersebut. Namja bermata sipit bak bulan sabit itu terus mendorong namja bergigi kelinci hingga tiba di atap sekolah dan lalu melepasnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menutup mulutku dengan tangan baumu itu!"

"Kau sangat berisik, Sungmin-ah!"

"Tapi.. Apa yang aku dengar itu adalah benar? Kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun?"Sungmin lagi – lagi memandang Yesung dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedang Yesung yang kini menjadi aktor utama masalah ini hanya bisa menunduk, diam, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Ya! Namja kura – kura! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hhhhh… Aku sendiri bingung, Sungmin-ah. Aku juga masih tak percaya dengan ini semua."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau baru sehari bertemu dengannya. Dan kalian bahkan belum mengenal satu sama lain."

"Aku tak tahu, semua terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan perasaan ini juga muncul begitu saja. Dan Kyuhyun, tiba – tiba menjadi namjachinguku…" jawab Yesung lirih.

Yesung kini duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada diantara lututnya, dia sendiri masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Dia tahu jika Yesung itu namja yang aneh, tapi untuk kali ini, tingkat keanehan dari Yesung sudah sangat tidak wajar. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta, menyatakan perasaan, dan kini berpacaran dengan seorang namja yang baru saja ditemuinya dan belum mengenalnya?

"Apa kau menyesalinya?"Sungmin kembali bertanya pada Yesung, berharap akan mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Aku tak tahu.."

Yesung kembali memberikan jawaban yang ambigu bagi Sungmin. Mata Yesung memandang ke arah langit biru yang terhampar luar di atas kepalanya. Menerawang awan – awan berbagai bentuk yang berarakan menghiasi lautan biru sang langit azure.

"Tapi yang pasti, aku mencintainya, Sungmin-ah."

* * *

**_Sedangkan di sisi lain.._**

"Mwo? Jadi kau sekarang berpacaran dengan Yesung sunbae?"tanya namja yang kita ketahui bernama Changmin kepada namja bersurai ikal yang tengah sibuk bermain psp.

Namja bersurai ikal itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tak mengindahkan tatapan tak percaya dari Changmin. Bola mata onyx nya masih berfokus pada layar psp yang menampilkan gambar – gambar permainan yang dimainkannya.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kyu? Kau bahkan belum mengenal siapa itu Yesung sunbae."

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Changmin, Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak permainan di psp nya. Dia kini ganti menatap ke arah Changmin dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Namun sesaat kemudian seringaian muncul dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Aku yakin dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya. Ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik."

* * *

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggggggg….

Suara bel berdering menandakan sudah waktunya bagi para siswa untuk pulang dan meninggalkan bangku sekolah yang telah mereka singgahi seharian. Terlihat banyak anak yang berhamburan keluar kelas dan para guru yang berjalan dari kelas menuju kantor guru. Ya, kelas yang tadinya terlihat penuh dengan anak – anak yang tengah menuntut ilmu itu kini telah sepi dan tak meninggalkan jejak kehidupan lagi. Tapi, ternyata hal itu tidak berlaku di semua kelas.

"Kau tidak pulang, Kyuhyun-ah?"tanya seorang namja jangkung yang terlihat telah menggendong tasnya kepada namja lain yang masih sibuk memasukkan barang – barang sekolahnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau duluan saja."jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ayolah, kau murid baru disini, aku tak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Kau duluan saja."Kyuhyun mengulangi lagi jawabannya.

"Hhh.. dasar keras kepala."jawab Changmin menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun yang dingin, hingga terlintas di otaknya untuk sedikit mengerjai Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sedikit menyebalkan ini.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan tiang listrik?!"bentak Kyuhyun kepada Changmin yang kini tengah mengacak – acak rambutnya.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar manusia es!"

"Ya! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan!"

"Ehem.."Sebuah interupsi menghentikan kegiatan duo evil yang tengah bercek cok ria, dialah sang namjachingu, Yesung.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"tanya Yesung ramah, tapi terlihat sekali aura – aura gelap yang ada disekelilingnya berkebalikan dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan senyum manis.

"Ah.. tentu saja tidak Sunbaenim."jawab Changmin yang segera melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin merasakan aura menusuk dari tatapan Yesung, Changmin bukan orang yang tidak peka terhadap sekelilingnya, tanpa dilihatpun Changmin sudah merasa jika Yesung tengah cemburu.

"Aiiisshh… baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu pasangan baru yang sedang mesra – mesranya. Anyeong, Kyu, Yesung sunbae!"kata Changmin yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang kini tinggal di dalam kelas.

"Gwaenchana?"tanya Yesung yang kini menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini kembali memasukkan buku – bukunya ke dalam tas.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan, tak berniat memandang ke arah Yesung. Kini dia sibuk dengan psp nya yang sempat dia lupakan, ada satu level yang harus dia selesaikan untuk menamatkan game yang telah dua minggu terakhir dia mainkan. Yesung hanya memandangi kekasihnya yang mengacuhkannya, ya, mulai sekarang dia harus bersabar menghadapi namjachingunya. Meskipun ini bukan pertamakalinya Yesung berpacaran, tapi setidaknya, Kyuhyun lah pacar Yesung yang paling membuatnya bingung. Bingung dengan harus seperti apa dia memperlakukan Kyuhyun, mungkin lebih baik jika Kyuhyun menjadi namjachingu yang manja ataupun cerewet, karena dengan begitu Yesung bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, tapi jika tingkah Kyuhyun yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh seperti ini, benar – benar membuat Yesung gila. Apalagi Yesung belum mengenal kepribadian asli dari Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke rambut blonde Kyuhyun yang acak – acakan karena ulah Changmin tadi. Jemari tangannya menyisir rambut lembut Kyuhyun perlahan, merapikan helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Mungkin melihat jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat, Yesung dapat mencium wangi rambut karamel milik Kyuhyun yang memabukkan dirinya. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo, kita pulang!"

"Baiklah… chagiyaaa~"

Bruk! Sebuah tas mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah tampan Yesung, membuat si empunya mengaduh kesakitan karena gesekan yang cukup keras antara wajah dengan tas yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Kyuhyun.

"Bawa tas ku."

"Eh? Ta-tapi.."

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti semua keinginanku."

"Hhhh~ Arraso.."

Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan seringaian yang tergambar di kedua sudut bibirnya dengan Yesung yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan membawa dua tas. Sepertinya Yesung harus lebih bersabar lagi menghadapi si evil Kyu nya.

"Errr.. pulang sekolah, apa kau dijemput Kyu?"ucap Yesung membuka percakapan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Ani."jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa pulang?"

"Aku akan naik bis."

"Andwe!"

"Wae?"

"Kau pulang denganku saja! Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ani, aku tidak mau."

"Aaa.. Waeyo? Apa kau tak mau kuantar? Bukankah kita pacaran?"

Kyuhyun menolah ke arah belakang, melirik Yesung yang kini bertampang menyedihkan, seperti hampir menangis, perlahan raut wajah Kyuhyun mulai melunak.

"Arra, kau boleh mengantarku pulang hari ini."

"Jinjja?!"

"Ne."

"Ja, Go!"seru Yesung yang dengan segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Deru suara motor sport milik Yesung menguak keheningan di depan kediaman keluarga Cho, rumah Kyuhyun. Menandakan bahwa Yesung telah mengatarkan dengan selamat sang pujaan hatinya, Lord Evil Kyu.

"Terimakasih, sudah mengantarku." Ucap Kyu dan kemudian mengembalikan helm cadangan milik Yesung.

"Ne, chagiya~"ucap Yesung riang yang disertai dengan senyuman hangat yang hanya ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Greb! Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika tiba – tiba Yesung menarik tangannya. Kyuhyun pun kemudian memandang ke arah Yesung yang balas memberinya tatapan yang sulit diartikan bagi Kyuhyun.

_'Apa yang dia lakukan?'_batin Kyuhyun.

Namun perlahan, Yesung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Yesung terus memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun, tentu saja Kyuhyun berusaha menjauh dari Yesung yang menurutnya semakin aneh. Tapi, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa bergerak, karena Yesung mencengkeram erat tangannya, tangan Yesung yang lainnya kini bergerak kearah wajah Kyuhyun. Karena merasa Yesung akan melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak padanya, reflek Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat.

"Ada daun kering yang tersangkut di rambutmu, Kyu."

"E-eh?"

Tangan Yesung bergerak membersihkan rambut Kyuhyun dari daun kering yang tersangkut diantara helaian rambut halus berwarna coklat kemerahan itu.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" Yesung bertanya ketika melihat gelagat aneh Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari Yesung. Dan Yesung bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas warna kemerahan di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. apa kau berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak – tidak padamu? Emm~ misalnya, men-cium-mu?"ujar Yesung dengan penakanan penuh arti pada kata terakhirnya.

Blush! Tepat sasaran! Bisa ditebak jika wajah Kyuhyun sangat merah sekarang.

"Apa aku benar?"

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan seringaian Yesung kini terlihat di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah. Cepat masuk ke dalam dan beristirahatlah. Arraso?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tanpa berniat sekalipun melempar pandangan ke arah Yesung. Dan detik selanjutnya, seperti yang dikatakan Yesung tadi, Kyuhyun segera berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun hendak menarik kenop pintu rumahnya, dia menoleh sebentar kearah Yesung, memastikan apakah Yesung masih berada di depan rumahnya atau telah pergi untuk pulang ke rumah Yesung sendiri. Tapi, seperti yang Kyuhyun kira, Yesung masih setia menunggu di depan gerbang rumah Kyuhyun. Bahkan, kini Yesung terlihat melambai – lambaikan tangannya kea rah Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam pintu rumahnya.

Blam!

"Bodoh! Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun?"rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Kyu.. kyu.."

Suara ketukan pintu berulang kali mengusik Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang tidur diatas bed covernya. Tapi, suara ketukan tersebut belum cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun bangun dari alam mimpi nya.

"Kyu.. bangun, ada tamu untukmu.."

Tamu? Satu kata itu membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran meskipun matanya masih terpejam. Sejak kapan dia mendapat seorang tamu? Dia cukup sadar jika dia adalah orang baru di daerah ini, dan lagi, teman – teman sekelasnya pun belum cukup mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dalam hingga berani bertamu ke rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya, melirik kearah jam wakernya yang ada di meja nakas tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam 06.00 pagi. Siapa juga yang bertamu pagi – pagi begini? Dan lagi, bukankah hari ini bukan hari libur sekolah? Kening Kyuhyun telah menampakkan perempatan dan wajahnya berkerut aneh, dia masih memikirkan siapakah 'tamu' yang eommanya maksud.

"Kyu.. cepat bangun!"

Kyuhyun tetap tidak mengindahkan teriakan eommanya dari luar. Malahan, dia menarik ujung selimutnya hingga ujung kepala, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan tak berapa lama, suara teriakan eommanya pun menghilang. Kyuhyun kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya, toh dia memang terbiasa bangun agak siang. Kyuhyun terlalu terlena dengan mimpinya hingga dia tak sadar bahwa kini ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Hawa keberadaannya bahkan tak Kyuhyun sadari.

SRET

Seseorang itu kini menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga seperempat bagian tubuhnya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela kamar Kyuhyun, menyibak korden lebar – lebar, memberi jalan bagi cahaya sang surya untuk menerangi kamar Kyuhyun. Dia kembali berjalan mendatangi Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau punya _phyltrum_ yang bagus, Kyu."ucap orang itu.

Di kemudian menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya yang agak kecil pada _phyltrum_ Kyuhyun, menekannya beberapa kali.

"Engh.."

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman, namun belum juga membuka matanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kau punya hidung yang begini mancung?"tanyanya pada Kyuhyun, dan jari telunjuknya kembali menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun, bergerak dari ujung dahinya dan turun ke pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu begitu lembut, tapi kenapa kata – katamu sangat pedas, eoh?"lagi – lagi orang itu bertanya pada Kyuhyun walau hanya dijawab oleh dengkuran halus dari Kyuhyun. Kini tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

Orang itu mendengus kesal, sepertinya dia belum bisa membuat Kyuhyun terjaga dari mimpinya. Dia kemudian meniup mata Kyuhyun menghemubskan udara kea rah kelopak matanya. Berhasil, Kyuhyun terlihat terganggu dengan tingkahnya, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang kini bertaut agak kesal. Dia terus meniup – niup kelopak mata Kyuhyun.

Merasa terusik Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya matanya perlahan, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah senyum seseorang. Bibir yang merekah, menampakkan deretan gigi – gigi putih yang berjajar rapi. Kyuhyun makin mengangkat kelopak matanya, membiarkan pupil cemerlangnya melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Dan kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, siapa yang ada dihadapannya, dia Yesung.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Kyuhyun masih terpaku melihat wajah Yesung yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum sadar, dia merasa masih berada di alam mimpinya.

"Annyeong.."

"Hwaaa!"

Kyuhyun kini sadar, yang ada dihadapannya bukan mimpi. Yesung benar – benar ada di dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun secara reflek mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang. Dia terduduk dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hei, kenapa kau kaget begitu? Padahal tadi kau tertidur seperti orang mati hingga tak sadar aku disini."ucap Yesung tanpa merasa bersalah karena telah masuk ke kamar orang secara diam – diam.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"ucap Kyuhyun, dia menurunkan sedikit selimutnya, menampakkan wajahnya, memandang kearah Yesung heran.

"Aku masuk dengan ini.."ucap Yesung memperlihatkan sebuah kunci kamar. Itu kunci cadangan kamar Kyuhyun, pasti eomma Kyuhyun yang telah memberikannya kepada Yesung.

"Ya! Dasar tidak sopan! Masuk ke kamar orang diam – diam!"murka Kyuhyun dan kemudian melempari Yesung dengan bantal – bantal yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ya.. ya! Appo!"

"Aku melemparmu dengan bantal, bukan dengan batu!"

"Hei.. hei sudahlah.. Aku kemari untuk menjemput namjachinguku dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama, apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, tapi kau salah karena masuk ke kamarku diam – diam dan mengganggu tidurku."desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Mianhe.. tapi bukankah tadi ahjumma sudah membangunkanmu? Aku kemari karena Cho ahjumma memintaku membangunkan anak lelaki satu – satunya tercinta."

"Aisshh.. eomma~"rutuk Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah, lekas mandi. Aku tak ingin kita terlambat."

"Aiiissshh…"Kyuhyun mendengus keras, dia mengacak – acak rambutnya. Bibirnya sedikit maju dan raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Apa perlu aku memandikanmu?"pertanyan Yesung kini sukses membuat Kyuhyun menatap horror Yesung.

"ANDWE! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga! Keluaaarrrrrrr~!"

Dan dengan sekali tendang, Kyuhyun berhasil mengusir Yesung dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun kembali mengunci kamarnya, tapi tak lupa sebelumnya dia telah merampas kunci cadangan kamarnya dari tangan Yesung. Dia kembali mendengus keras dan memijit dahinya, Yesung benar – benar telah memberikannya 'shock terapi', apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Apa dia menyuntuh barang – barangku?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya, menatap setiap benda – benda yang ada di kamarnya, tak ada yang berubah.

"Sudahlah."akhirnya Kyuhyun melangakah pergi kearah kamar mandi.

* * *

Kyuhyun melangkah menuruni anak tangga yang ada di hadapannya. Dia berjalan kearah meja makan, dimana ada appa, eomma, dan noona tercintanya. Tapi ada yang berbeda pagi ini, ada satu orang lagi yang duduk di meja makan, ada Yesung, namjachingunya. Ah, jika dipikir – pikir hidup Kyuhyun terlalu sempurna. Di pagi hari dia telah dihadapkan dengan orang – orang yang mencintainya. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu tidak membuat dia cukup senang. Sepertinya mood nya berubah buruk ketika tahu Yesung masuk ke kamarnya tadi.

"Pagi, Kyunnie"sapa nyonya Cho.

"Ne, eomma."jawab Kyuhyun seadanya sepertinya dia pun masih memendam kesal terhadap eommanya yang seenaknya memberikan Yesung kunci cadangan kamarnya dan membiarkan dia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aigoo, uri Kyuhyunnie sepertinya sedang kesal, eum?"goda eommanya.

"Menurut kalian?"

"Hahaha.. sudahlah, Kyu. Kau tahu Yesung-ssi telah menunggumu sejak pagi tadi. Karena kau sulit sekali dibangunkan. Akhirnya eomma menyuruhnya membangunkanmu."ucap nyonya Cho sambil menepuk lembut bahu Yesung.

Kyuhyun memandang malas kearah Yesung yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Bad mood nya benar – benar sulit hilang pagi ini.

"Ah, Kyu. Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau kini sudah berpacaran dengan Yesung-ssi?"suara appa Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

Kyuhyun cukup kaget mendengar penuturan appanya. Pasalnya, dia belum bercerita apa – apa tentang hubungannya dengan Yesung kepada keluarganya, terlebih kepada appanya. Dia kembali melayangkan pandangannya kearah Yesung. Yesung kembali tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, lebih lebar lagi, hingga kedua matanya tak terlihat mengingat matanya yang sipit.

"Eum.. I-itu.."

"Kyuhyun hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara kepada anda, ahjusshi. Apalagi baru kemarin kami berdua jadian."ucap Yesung, menggantikan Kyuhyun yang gugup dengan pertanyaan appanya.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau harus berbicara kepada appa. Dan Yesung-ssi, jika tolong jaga Kyuhyun baik – baik."

"Jadi, appa mengijinkan?"

"Tentu saja jika itu untuk kebahagiaanmu, apalagi kau bersama namja seperti Yesung-ssi, dia terlihat baik dan sangat sopan terhadap appa dan eommamu..."ucap tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun terenyuh mendengar jawaban appanya. Begitu bijaksana, memperlihatkan karakter seorang ayah yang benar – benar menyayangi putranya dan memprioritaskan kebahagiaanya melebihi apapun.

"…dan Yesung-sshi, jika Kyuhyun bertingkah menyebalkan, kau boleh memukulnya."ucap tuan Cho menyelesaikan kata – katanya yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Appa~ apa kau tega membiarkan anak laki – lakimu yang tampan ini dipukul oleh namja berkepala besar seperti dia?"rajuk Kyuhyun kesal, sejak kapan Yesung mempengaruhi pikiran appanya, dan juga eommanya.

"Hahaha, terimakasih tetapi aku tak sangup jika ahjusshi menyuruhku memukulnya, aku terlalu menyayanginya. Tapi aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun baik – baik, kalian bisa mempercayai kata – kataku."ucap Yesung meyakinkan.

Semua memandang kearah Yesung dan tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Yesung. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Ehem, aku memegang kata –katamu Yesung-ssi. Ku harap, kau benar – benar menjaga uri Kyuhyunnie dengan baik. Nah, cepatlah kalian berangkat. Jangan sampai kalian terlamat pergi ke sekolah."ucap tuan Cho.

"Ne, ahjusshi kami berangkat dulu."ucap Yesung yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk hormat kepada keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Ja, ayo kita berangkat, Kyu."ucap Yesung yang kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Mereka berangkat dalam keheningan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Yesung focus terhadap jalan dan Kyuhyun terjebak dalm pikiran – pikirannya.

"Hei.."ucap Kyuhyun kini memecah keheningan.

"Ne?"jawab Yesung, namun pandangannya tetap focus kearah jalan.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat? Kenapa appa dan eomma begitu membelamu?"tanya Kyuhyun, dia menumpahkan segala hal yang dia pikirkan tadi dalam bentuk pertanyaan.

"Ani, aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Bohong, kau pasti sudah memberikan jampi – jampi pada mereka? Jangan – jangan kau mengancam mereka? Atau kau menyogok mereka? Atau mungkin kau menghipnotis mereka sehingga mereka patuh padamu? Atau kau memberi orang tuaku obat pencuci otak? Jangan – jangan kau alien yang bisa membuat semua orang patuh terhadapamu?"berbagai spekulasi memenuhi otak Kyuhyun, mengingat Yesung mungkin melakukan apa saja untuk memikat hati kedua orang tuanya.

"Hahahaha.. berhenti berpikiran bodoh, Kyu. Aku benar – benar tak melakukan hal – hal seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan jika aku adalah alien tentu aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam dan mencintaiku saja."ucap Yesung.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke rumahku pagi – pagi sekali? Seperti orang bodoh saja."ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Alasannya? Kau ingin tahu?"ucap Yesung yang kemudian menghentikan laju motornya, karena kebetulan mereka terjebak lampu merah.

"Itu karena aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, bahkan semalam aku bermimpi tentangmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, padahal baru kemarin aku mengantarkanmu pulang. Tapi aku sudah begitu merindukanmu, ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu sebabnya aku berangkat pagi – pagi sekali untuk melihatmu.."ucap Yesung.

Dan Kyuhyun kini sukses merasa berdebar mendengar kata – kata Yesung. Sontak, dia memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin Yesung melihat semburat kemerahan yang ada di sekitar pipinya, meskipun bagaimanapun dia tahu caranya yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tetap tak berhasil membohongi Yesung.

"..tapi ternyata kau sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan."dan ucapan Yesung kali ini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendapatkan bad moodnya.

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun kembali marah kepada Yesung, dia terlebih dahulu menjalankan kembali motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan santainya. Tangannya memegang benda hitam metalik, apalagi jika bukan PSP. Dia berjalan sembari memainkan PSPnya. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun bisa berjalan tanpa sedikitpun menabrak atau menyenggol murid – murid lain yang juga berjalan di koridor itu. Tentu koridor sekolah cukup ramai, mengingat ini adalah waktu anak – anak berangkat ke sekolah. Berbeda dengan namja lain yang berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun. Dia sudah berkali – kali menabrak dan meminta maaf kepada setiap orang yang ditabraknya. Bahkan dia terlihat sedikit kesulitan berjalan, mengingat dia sedang menggendong dua buah tas. Tas pertama mungkin tak terlalu berat bagi dia, tapi tas kedua, tas yang benar – benar besar dan berat. Dan itu milik Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun masukkan ke dalam tas tersebut. Sangat tak wajar jika membawa tas sebesar (dan seberat) itu ke sekolah. Tas itu lebih cocok digunakan untuk camping.

"Ugh.."

Bruk!

Yesung meletakkan tas Kyuhyun ketika sudah sampai di depan kelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cuek dan tak peduli dengan Yesung yang terlihat berkeringat, padahal saat itu masih sangat pagi. Dia melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Setelahnya, dia meletakkan PSP yang sedari telah dia mainkan dan memandang kearah Yesung yang masih mengambil nafas di depan kelas. Dia menatap Yesung, dan Yesung menatap balik ke arahnya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menunjuk tas besarnya dan kemudian melalui jemarinya dia membuat isyarat kepada Yesung untuk mendekatinya yang ada di dalam dengan berat hati, Yesung kembali memanggul tas besar itu, membawanya kepada sang empunya, Kyuhyun.

"I-ini tasmu.. Kyuhyun.."ucap Yesung setelah meletakkan tasnya di bangku Kyuhyun.

"Gamsahamnida, ne. Yesungie hyung…"ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum (yang dibuat – buat) manis.

"Kau berkeringat, hyung.."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeka keringat yang jatuh di pelipis Yesung. Yesung tersenyum lebar melihat perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini 'sangat' berat, hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada imut yang dibuatnya. Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ini sangat berat, Kyu. Bahkan badanku rasanya hampir remuk, sebenarnya apa saja yang kau bawa?"kini ganti Yesung yang bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"Eum, ra-ha-sia.."ucap Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Yesung.

"..Hyung, maaf jika ini merepotkan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aku minta padamu. Kertas ku sepertinya terselip di jok motormu. Tolong, bawa kertas itu kepadaku."

"Mwo? Aku harus turun lagi ke parkiran dari lantai tiga ini?"

"Ne."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian, Hyung. Kau berjanji menuruti semua perintahku."dan Yesung hanya bisa terdiam, karena ini artinya setiap ucapan Kyuhyun adalah MUTLAK untuk dituruti. Yesungpun melangkahkan kakinya ke ambang pintu kelas Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!"panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Yesung merasa terpanggil, menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum gembira melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kearahnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun hendak mematalkan perintahnya tadi atau..

"Bawa tas ini juga, kau harus terus membawa tas ini hingga kertas itu ada di tanganku. Arraso?"ucap Kyuhyun semari menunjuk kearah tas besarnya.

..atau mungkin semakin menyiksa Yesung.

Dan Yesung pun melenggang pergi menjalankan perintah Kyuhyun dengan membawa tas besar Kyuhyun.

"Mengerikan, sebenarnya apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam tas mu itu?"tanya Changmin yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. hanya 7 buah kamus 1000 halaman dan sebuah monitor."ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Mwo?! Mo-monitor? Maksudmu monitor computer?"tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Ne. Monitor computer bekas milikku, yang aku punya saat aku masih ada di sekolah dasar."jawab Kyuhyun.

*reader jangan berharap monitor yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah monitor LED atau LCD. Tapi monitor yang dimasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam tas adalah ,monitor tabung, yang bentuknya seperti televisi.^^ *

"Kau benar – benar mengerikan. salah apa dia sampai kau tega menjahilinya seperti itu?"tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Dia membuatku kesal pagi ini."ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Changmin hanya berjengit memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang kembali memainka PSPnya. Sepertinya teman yang baru ia kenal satu hari yang lalu cukup mengerikan. Dan sepertinya dia harus berpikir dua kali untuk membuat Kyuhyun kesal jika ia tak mau bernasib sama seperti Yesung.

* * *

Yesung berjalan tertatih kearah motor sport milinya. Ah, jika bukan demi Kyuhyun dia tak akan mau jadi seperti ini. Ini benar – benar karena Kyuhyun. Yesung telah jatuh pada Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia sampai di motor sport miliknya, dia meletakkan tas Kyuhyun, dan meregangkan otot – ototnya. Dia memandang kembali motornya, dia melihat kertas yang terselip di jok motornya, sepertinya Kyuhyun sengaja meninggalkannya. Yesung meraih kertas tersebut dan melihat apa yang tertulis di dalam kertas tersebut. Dari matanya, dia cukup terkejut melihat isi pesan Kyuhyun.

**:P**

Sebuah emoticon, yang tentu Yesung tahu apa artinya.

"Hahahahahaha…"

Yesung tertawa keras, keras sekali. Bahkan dia terlihat hampir menangis karena tertawa terus menerus. Entah apa yang merasukinya. Meskipun Kyuhyun cukup sadis, tapi Yesung tak bisa membenci tersenyum memandang kertas itu. Dan detik berikutnya dia membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengambil sebuah pulpen, sepertinya dia hendak menulis sesuatu..

* * *

Langit telah menggelap, menampakkan mega hitam pekat yang menyelebungi lagit Seoul malam ini. Ya, ini sudah malam, meskipun belum cukup malam. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Saatnya bagi anak – anak sekolah untuk beristirahat. Tapi Kyuhyun mungkin tak terhitung dalam anak – anak sekolah yang dimaksud. Dia terlihat mondar – mandir di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali dia memandang kearah kertas yang digenggamnya. Kertas yang pagi tadi sengaja dia selipkan di motor Yesung. Kertas itu kini ada ditangannnya, karena dia tadi pagi meminta Yesung untuk mengantarkan kertas itu ke tangannya lagi. Kini kertas itu terlihat sedikit lecek, mungkin karena terlalu sering digenggam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus mondar – mandir di dalam kamarnya, dia terlihat ragu – ragu. Dan lagi – lagi, dia memandang kearah kertas itu.

**:P**

**SARANGHAE KYUHYUNNIE!**

**YYY**

**899-3487-89xxx**

**Call me :)**

Dia menghela napas, dan sedetik kemudian dia mengambil smartphone miliknya di meja nakas. Dia mulai mengetik nomor yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Ibu jarinya bergerak kearah tombol 'call' yang tertera di layar smartphone-nya. Tinggal satu mili jarak antara ibu jarinya dengan tombol tersebut, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia menggeleng, sepertinya menelepon bukanlah hal yang tepat, apalagi malam – malam begini, bisa saja Yesung sudah tidur, dan lagi dia tak mau mengganggu ketenangan orang lain dengan menelepon di jam malam seperti ini. Tapi, mungkin alasan terbaiknya adalah dia malu, dia merasa sangat malu dan belum cukup punya keberanian untuk menghubungi Yesung secara semi-langsung. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mengirimi Yesung sebuah pesan singkat.

**Chagiya~ apa kau sudah tidur? Aku Kyuhyunnie~**

Kyuhyun membaca pesan yang akan dia kirim kepada Yesung, tapi belum sempat dia kirim, pesan itu telah dengan terburu – buru dia hapus. Tidak! Ini terkesan murahan. Dia tidak pernah bersikap sok manis seperti ini kepada Yesung. Harus lebih natural. Diapun bergelut dengan pikirannya, dan tak berapa lama dia kembali mengetik di layar smartphone-nya. Meskipun kelihatannya isinya tak beda jauh dari pesan yang sebelumnya.

**Kau sudah tidur? Aku Kyuhyun.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang isi pesan yang akan dia kirim kepada Yesung. Dan akhirnya dia menekan tombol 'send' di layar smartphone miliknya. Rasanya ada kelegaan di hati Kyuhyun setelah pesan itu terkirim. Kyuhyun kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sejujurnya dia cukup lelah karena terus mondar – mandir sedari tadi, tapi memang itulah kebiasaannya ketika dia gugup. Kyuhyun memandang kearah langit – langit, menunggu pesan balasan dari Yesung.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Dan tak ada balasan apapun yang masuk ke smartphone Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Dia membanting smartphone miliknya di atas kasur, tidak sampai membuat smartphone nya mengalami kerusakan.

"Yesungie pabbo!" umpatnya.

Voila, sebuah pesan masuk ke mailbox Kyuhyun, dan dengan segera dia mengambil smartphone-nya kembali dan melihat isi pesan tersebut. Itu balasan dari Yesung!

**From: Yesung**

**To: Kyuhyun**

**Belum, aku menunggu pesan darimu.**

**Kau lama sekali, kukira kau tak akan mengirim pesan padaku.**

**Apa kau gugup? :)**

**Aku sangat gugup, ini pertamakalinya.. :D**

**Apa aku harus meneleponmu?**

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari segurat senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Dan segera dia membalas pesan dari Yesung.

**From: Kyuhyun**

**To : Yesung**

**Meneleponku? Lain kali saja.**

**Siapa yang kau bilang gugup? Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa gugup!**

**Dan untuk pagi tadi, aku.. aku minta maaf.**

Kyuhyun cukup ragu untuk mengirim pesan yang ini kepada Yesung, pasalnya ini pertamakalinya dia meminta maaf kepada Yesung. Tapi akhirnya ibu jarinya menekan tombol 'sent'. Jujur saja, dia tak tega mem-bully Yesung seperti tadi pagi. Tapi otak evilnya tak mau berkompromi kepada siapa saja yang telah membuatnya kesal. Dalam kamus hidupnya, dia harus membalas orang yang telah berani membuatnya, sang pangeran Cho Evil Kyuhyun,merasa kesal.

**From: Yesung**

**To: Kyuhyun**

**Hahaha..**

**Benarkah? Kenapa kau terus berbohong?**

**Aku tahu kau gugup.**

**Tak perlu minta maaf, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih.**

**Kau tahu, berkat pagi tadi otot – otot ku semakin terbentuk.**

**Aku tak akan bisa marah padamu, Kyuhyunnie.**

Kyuhyun tertegun membaca pesan dari Yesung. Selain itu, entah mengapa pesan ini membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apa ini artinya Yesung selalu memaafkan semua yang telah dia perbuat? Apa ini juga berarti Yesung benar – benar sangat mencintainya? Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah dilematis. Dia tak tahu harus membalas seperti apa. Kyuhyun tak pintar berkata – kata. Tapi terlihat keraguan yang besar di balik iris kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus dia katakana pada Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, ketika tiba – tiba ponselnya bergetar. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan adanya panggilan.

**Yesung Calling**

Dan lagi – lagi dia tertegun, melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mengangkatnya? Atau tidak, berpura – pura tidur? Tapi itu konyol sekali, baru beberapa saat dia berbalas pesan dengan Yesung dan alasan tertidur sangat tidak masuk akal. Akhirnya dia memilih menjawab panggilan dari Yesung.

"Yo-yoboseyo?"

**"Yoboseyo"**suara baritone Yesung terdengar melalui ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

**"Tidak ada apa – apa, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."**

"Aku tutup."

**"ANDWE!"**

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengar suaraku? Apa lagi?"

**"Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan."**

"Apa?"

**"Err.. itu.. ehm.. a-anu… errr.."**

"Aku tutup."

**"ANDWE! Dengarkan dulu."**

"Kalau begitu cepat!"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Yesung, sepertinya dia gugup. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kyuhyun pun sangat gugup, bahkan tangan bergetar memegang smartphone miliknya. Dan kegugupannya lah yang membuat dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata dingin.

**"Hari minggu besok, kau ada acara?"**

"Aku belum tahu, ada apa?"

**"Apa kau bisa meluangkan waktumu?"**

"Untuk apa?"

**"Hari minggu besok, kita akan dating."**

"Baiklah."

**"Dandanlah yang cantik, ne?"**

"Ya! Aku ini namja, pabbo!"

**"Kau namja tercantik yang pernah kulihat."**

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan aku cantik, ku patahkan lehermu."

**"Hahaha.. baiklah kalau begitu. Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku katakan. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, jaljayo."**

"Ne, jaljayo."

Dan ketika Kyuhyun hendak memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Yesung, Yesung terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya kembali.

**"Ah! Kyu! Tunggu dulu."**

"Ada apa lagi?"

**"Eum.. SARANGHAE."**

PIP!

Tiba – tiba secara reflek Kyuhyun menekan tombol merah yang memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Yesung. Mungkin ini efek gugup yang berlebihan, membuat dia melakukan hal – hal yang cukup bodoh.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri, sepertinya dia menyesal memutus telepon Yesung secara tidak sengaja.

Mau bagaimana lagi, semua telah terlanjur. Tak mungkin Kyuhyun menelepon Yesung kembali. Dia sudah sangat malu. Dan tak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menghubungi Yesung malamini. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Nado, hyung."ucapnya entah pada siapa.

* * *

Hari ini, entah mengapa terasa begitu cerah. Matahari membiaskan cahayanya yang hangat, tak sampai menusuk kulit. Mungkin pengaruh musim semi, hingga wangi bunga bisa tercium dimana – mana. Rasanya seperti berada di surga, hmm.. namun, sepertinya indahnya cuaca pagi ini tak bisa mengalahkan indahnya suasana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Ya, jika kalian melihat ke kalender, hari ini adalah hari Minggu, setidaknya untuk wilayah Korea Selatan. Dan hari minggu berarti hari dimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung untuk pertamakalinya berkencan.

"Aissshhh.. tidak.. tidak.."

"Tidak! Ini juga tidak!"

"Arrgghh.. mana yang harus ku pakai?"

Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi, sedari tadi yang dia lakukan hanya mengacak – acak isi lemarinya. Melempar – lempar pakaian yang dia anggap tidak cocok. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia memilih – milih pakaian, tapi dia belum menemukan yang cocok menurutnya untuk di pakai hari ini. Apalagi Yesung sudah menunggunya sedari tadi, padahal seharusnya dia masih punya waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi dari waktu janjian mereka. Kyuhyun lupa jika Yesung selalu datang setidaknya 1 jam lebih awal dari janjinya. Karena dari kejadian sebelumnya –seperti saat kejadian Yesung menjemput Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama- seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa belajar mengenai kebiasaan Yesung yang cukup aneh ini. Yesung akan selalu datang lebih awal dari janjinya, jika Kyuhyun tanya alasannya, jawabannya adalah karena Yesung terlalu merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Aiisshh.. bodoh! Seharusnya dia datang tepat waktu! Bukan lebih pagi seperti ini! Bodoh! Bodoh!"rutuk Kyuhyun entah kepada siapa.

Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya asal mengambil beberapa pakaian yang ada di depannya dan mulai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti piyama yang sedari tadi di pakainya dan juga membersihkan diri. Tak mungkin dia pergi kencan tanpa mandi bukan?

Dan sejalan dengan Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka. Menampakkan namja berambut hitam legam klimis dengan mata sipit bak bulan sabit masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Tak sopan memang karena dia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, tapi toh itu juga sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia tak menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi dia tahu jika Kyuhyun berada di kamar mandi, terlihat dari suara gemericik air yang terdengar dari kamar mandi Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Yesung memutuskan untuk menghampiri tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ck.. ck.. ck.. berantakan sekali. Apa saja yang kau lakukan, eoh?"ucap Yesung ketika melihat tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan pakaian – pakaian yang berserakan.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi, kini dia tertarik pada sebuah benda hitam yang terdapat pada meja nakas tepat di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Yesung meraihnya, mengamati baik – baik benda hitam yang dia pegang itu.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini berani – beraninya mengambil alih perhatian namjachinguku, eoh? Apa hebatnya kau? Aku jelas berkali – kali lipat lebih tampan daripada kau."ujar Yesung pada PSP Kyuhyun yang ada di tangannya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Yesung cukup cemburu dengan keberadaan PSP Kyuhyun selama ini. Untuk beberapa waktu, Kyuhyun akan selalu memprioritaskan PSP nya dibandingkan dengan Yesung, bahkan tidak jarang Kyuhyun mengabaikan keberadaan Yesung untuk bergelut dengan PSP nya. Posessive? Anggap saja begitu. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Cinta yang membuat Yesung terlalu ingin diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hyung! Sejak kapan kau masuk ke dalam kamar ku?!"teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung mengalihkan perhatian dari PSP menuju Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Yesung.

Yesung mengubah arah tubuhnya yang awalnya membelakangi Kyuhyun menjadi menghadap Kyuhyun. Dan jangan salahkan jika kini Yesung terperangah memandang pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yang tengah memakai kaos v neck bewarna baby blue dengan skinny jeans yang membalut ketat kaki jenjangnya, belum lagi dengan kondisinya yang baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya yang basah dan bulir – bulir air yang menetes, mengarungi wajah dan kemudian melewati leher putihnya, handuk yang tersampir di bahunya belum cukup untuk menampung butir – butir air yang masih menempel di rambut Kyuhyun. Kulit putih Kyuhyun semakin terekspos karena sehabis mandi, tentu kulit akan terlihat lebih bersih dan pucat, belum lagi bibir nya yang terlihat merah merona. Arah pikiran Yesung kini hanya terpacu pada Kyuhyun semata, dirinya terhanyut dengan arus imajinya sendiri, terkekang dengan segala hal yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, terutama pesonanya. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Yesung tak segan – segan menerima tantangan Kyuhyun untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun namjachingunya.

"Yeppeo…"jawaban yang sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, salahkan otak Yesung yang masih terkekang dengan imajinya, hingga hampir melupakan segalanya.

PRAK!

Bunyi sebuah benda metalik terjatuh, PSP yang tadinya berada di genggaman tangan Yesung dengan suksesnya jatuh menghantam lantai keramik kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak sampai hancur berkeping – keping. Tapi cukup membuat sang pemilik PSP tersebut menampakkan muka yang sulit untuk diartikan. Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget, kini mulai menampakkan aura – aura murka di sekelilingnya, sedangkan Yesung yang baru saja sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan hanya bisa memandangi nasib PSP yang malang.

"PSP KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"teriak Kyuhyun murka.

* * *

"Appa, Eomma, kami pergi dulu!"teriak Kyuhyun riang.

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang kini menggandeng lengan kokoh Yesung erat sembari menuruni anak tangga bersama Yesung. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang keluarga kediaman Cho yang mana Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun berada. Tingakah mereka benar – benar berubah, jika mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu di kamar Kyuhyun tadi, rasanya kejadian tadi hanya khayalan semata.

"Kalian akan pergi berkencan?"tanya tuan Cho.

"Ne!"jawab Kyuhyun bersemangat, entah apa yang merasukinya, tidak biasanya Kyuhuyn akan bersemangat seperti ini.

"Aigooo… Kyuhyunie bersemangat sekali, kau pasti sangat tidak sabar menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesung-ssi?"tanya nyonya Cho yang keheranan melihat tingkah tidak biasa anaknya.

"Ne… _Aku sangat tidak sabar menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesungi hyung tersayang~"_jawab Kyuhyun, yang entah disadari atau tidak, terkandung maksud tersendiri di kalimatnya, belum lagi smirk yang tersamarkan.

"Ne, baiklah. Appa mengijinkan kalian pergi, tetapi jangan sampai pulang malam, ne? Yesung-ssi, kau harus menjaga Kyuhyun baik – baik."ucap Appa Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Ahjusshi. Ahjusshi bisa percaya padaku. Aku pasti akan menjaga Kyuhyun baik – baik."ucap Yesung meyakinkan.

"Ah, Appa, seharusnya hari ini aku akan pergi menggunakan motor Yesungie Hyung. Tapi sepertinya motor Yesungie Hyung agak bermasalah, bolehkah aku pergi menggunakan mobilku? Lagipula Yesungie Hyung juga bisa menyetir mobil."tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung berjengit, jelas saja apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun mengenai motornya adalah bohong. Tidak mungkin Yesung membawa motor yang rusak untuk menjemput Kyuhyun, apalagi Yesung selalu merawat motornya. Yesung tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyuhn. Tapi, Yesung hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti apa kata Kyuhyun, toh, menurutnya menggunakan mobil ataupun motor tak masalah baginya, asalkan dia bisa pergi berkencan bersama Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Ehmm.. baiklah. Silakan saja."

"Gomawo, Appa! Kajja, Hyung."

* * *

Seperti biasa, mereka selalu diam saat di perjalanan. Tidak peduli menggunakan motor ataupun mobil. Yesung terus fokus dengan jalanan, dan Kyuhyun kini fokus dengan layar smartphone miliknya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Apa mereka berdua masih canggung? Mungkin saja. Tapi mungkin hal itu bukan jawaban yang tepat, jika dilihat secara seksama sekali lagi, sebenarnya raut wajah Yesung sedari tadi terlihat agak aneh. Sepertinya dia ingin mengajak berbicara Kyuhyun, hanya saja, dengan mood Kyuhyun yang benar – benar buruk seperti ini semenjak kejadian dia yang secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan benda kesayangan+keramat milik Cho Kyuhyun, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Yesung dibuat pusing dengan tingkah Kyuhuyn yang berubah – ubah. Kyuhyun yang awalnya sangat marah saat Yesung menjatuhkan PSP miliknya, tiba – tiba berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang kelewat manis saat meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya untuk pergi berkencan bersamanya menggunakan mobil miliknya yang jarang ia gunakan, dan sekarang Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam keadaan 'super bad mood'nya. Tapi hal ini malah membuat seorang Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung semakin mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhuyn. Dan akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian, Yesung pun mulai mengajak bicara Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja, Kyu?"tanya Yesung takut – takut.

"Tidak."jawab Kyuhyun singkat, datar, dan tajam.

"Apa kau masih marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ayolah, maafkan aku.."pinta Yesung.

"Ani."

"Jebaall.."

"Ani."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini."pinta Yesung sekali lagi, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Yesung, tapi cukup membuatnya sedikit tersenyu karena walaupun secara tidak langsung, artinya Kyuhyun masih mau berbicara dengan Yesung.

"Eum.. boleh aku bertanya, Kyu?"

"Ne."

"Kenapa kau berbohong mengenai motorku?"

"Bukan apa – apa, aku hanya ingin pergi dengan mobilku, lagipula sudah lama mobilku tidak digunakan."ucap Kyuhyun datar, dan terus menatap layar smartphonanya.

"Benarkah? Berapa lama mobil ini tidak digunakan?"

"Eumm.. sekitar 3 bulan."

"Mwo? Ti-tiga bulan?"Yesung kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, 3 bulan bukan waktu yang lama, tapi juga bukan waktu yang sebentar. 3 bulan tidak digunakan, jika tidak dirawat maka kendaraan akan rusak, dan Yesung yakin, Kyuhyun bukan tipe seseorang yang mempedulikan kendaraan seperti dirinya. Dan sesuai ramalan Yesung tiba – tiba saja mobil Kyuhyun berhenti dengan sendirinya. Yesung menatap heran Kyuhyun yang masih tidak acuh dengan mobilnya dan juga Yesung. Yesung pun memutuskan keluar dan membuka kap mobil, meneliti jika ada mesin yang rusak. Tapi Yesung tidak menemukan hal yang tidak wajar dengan mesin mobil Kyuhyun. Dia pun kembali masuk dan memandang dashboard mobil Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya dia menemukan alasan dibalik macetnya mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sejak kapan terakhir kali kau mengisi bensin mobil ini?"tanya Yesung.

"Eum.. tiga bulan lalu? Ani, mungkin 2 minggu sebelumnya? Aah.. aku lupa."jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya, belum dimulai acara kencan nya dengan Kyuhyun hari ini, dia sudah harus mengalami masalah mobil mogok seperti ini. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untuknya.

"Hyung, pom bensin masih 1 kilometer lagi."ujar Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"Apa kita harus menghubungi mobil derek?"ucap Yesung.

"Ani."

"Ne? Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kyu?"

"Dorong mobilku sampai pom bensin?"

"Mwo? 1 kilo bukan jarak yang dekat, Kyu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"A-apa harus?"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti semua keinginanku."

"Aiissshhhh..."

Dengan satu kalimat mutlak tersebut, Yesung tidak bisa mengelak dari setiap perintah Kyuhyun, itu memang bukan sebuah janji, tapi hal itu adalah sebuah keharusan. Keharusan bagi seorang Yesung untuk menuruti setiap perintah Kyuhyun selama Kyuhyun menjadi namjachingu nya. Dan dengan terpaksa, Yesung pun mulai mendorong mobil dengan Kyuhyun yang ada di dalamnya. Semua ini demi Kyuhyun, hanya demi Kyuhyun yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Dan Yesung tidak tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam mobil kini hanya tersenyum dan menampilkan 'evil smirk' terbaiknya. Sepertinya ini awal pembalasan Kyuhyun untuk PSP kepada Yesung.

_"Mati kau, Yesung hyung!"_

* * *

"Haahh… haahhh…"

Deru nafas Yesung yang tidak beraturan menyertainya ketika dia masuk ke dalam mobil setelah mengisi bensin mobil Kyuhyun tentunya. Segera dia bersandar pada jok mobil, merileks-kan otot – otot nya yang telah bekerja keras. Mendorong mobil seorang diri sejauh satu kilometer bukan hal yang mudah bukan?

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asyik dengan smartphone nya pun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung, sedikit merasa iba dengan kondisi Yesung yang sepertinya kelelahan. Ini semua karena Kyuhyun, dia akui itu, tapi ini juga bukan salahnya seratus persen. Kalau saja Yesung tak menghancurkan moodnya hari ini dengan menjatuhkan benda tersayangnya, PSP, tentu kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan yang patut disalahkan untuk semua ini adalah sifat evil dari lahirnya yang akan selalu membalas dengan 'lebih kejam' siapa saja yang membuat mood nya buruk.

"Kau lelah, hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hhhh.. Ne.."jawab Yesung seadanya.

"Apa kita batalkan saja acara kencan hari ini?"

"Mwo?! Ani!"

"Bukankah kau lelah? Lebih baik kau istirahat. Kita bisa berkencan lagi lain kali."

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku, Kyu?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, hyung."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku. Benar kan, Kyu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Apakah hanya perasaannya? Tentu bukan, Yesung bukan tipe orang yang tidak pintar membaca pikiran orang lain, meskipun terkadang dia juga bertingkah terlalu polos. Tapi dia tahu, Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya saat ini tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Dan Kyuhyun, bukan tipe orang yang mengatakan segalanya secara blak – blak kan, tidak,Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya secara tesurat. Semua dia jabarkan dengan tersirat, tak perlu berkata – kata, dan Yesung tahu itu. Yesung mengerti, dia tak membutuhkan kata – kata dari Kyuhyun, cukup apa saja yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya, tak peduli seberapa keras Kyuhyun menyangkalnya, dia tahu Kyuhyun juga memiliki perhatian yang sama besar sepertinya, terhadapnya.

"Ahhh… baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan kencan kita!"ujar Yesung.

* * *

Sepertinya langit telah berubah. Bertambah cerah dan semakin indah. Kita alihkan perhatian kita pada dua orang yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam. Pemuda yang satu hanya diam sembari memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya diam dan mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Hyung, ini sudah setengah jam dan kau hanya diam memandangku?"tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Yesung.

Siapa yang bisa merasa nyaman jika selalu di perhatikan dengan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu? Apalagi dengan namjachingumu sendiri. Sejak Yesung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara kencan mereka, permberhentian pertama mereka adalah di sebuah restoran. Sebenarnya Yesung sudah mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke sebuah taman bermain, ya, rencananya Yesung ingin bersenang – senang di taman bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk pergi ke restoran terlebih dahulu, mengisi perutnya yang pagi ini belum terisi apapun. Salahkan Yesung yang terlalu awal menjemputnya hingga dia tak sempat sarapan.

"Kau belum menyentuh makananmu, Kyu."jawab Yesung, dengan masih memandang Kyuhyun. Manik mata onyx hitamnya tak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun, terus mengamati setiap inchi segala yang ada dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang bisa makan jika terus di pandangi seperti itu?"ucap Kyuhyun ketus. Dia lapar, sangat lapar, tapi dia tak bisa makan jika Yesung terus menerus memandanginya intens seperti ini. Gugup? Mungkin saja.

"Hmm.. baiklah.."ucap Yesung yang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jalan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, akhirnya dia bisa menyentuh makanannya. Dia mulai memasukkan setiap sendok makanan yang ada di piringnya, mengunyahnya dengan perlahan dan menikmati rasa yang di tangkap oleh indra pengecapnya, hingga dia tak sadar jika Yesung sedari terus meliriknya.

"Kyu."panggil Yesung tiba – tiba.

"Hn."

"Kyu~"rajuk Yesung, yang merasa panggilannya tidak diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

Yesung bergerak, mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mendekat hingga berada beberapa inchi, tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini bisa merasakan deru nafas Yesung menyapu wajahnya. Yesung tersenyum misterius. Sebelum akhirnya, ssllrrppp… dia menjilat ujung bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau menggodaku? Kau ingin aku menciummu, Kyu?"ucap Yesung akhirnya, setelah dia kembali ke posisi semula, duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Y-Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Siapa yang menggodamu?"ucap Kyuhyun, kini sembrat merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Ada sisa makanan di bibirmu. Kau sengaja bukan?"

"Dasar mesum!"teriak Kyuhyun yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yesung. Marah? Sepertinya tidak, karena Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum, meskipun samar.

"Ya! Tunggu, Kyu!"

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Yesung memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seharian ini yang mereka lakukan adalah berkencan, setelah makan bersama di restoran tadi mereka akhirnya pergi ke taman bermain, seperti keinginan Yesung. Hanya 3 jam mereka bermain wahana yang ada di taman bermain tersebut, sebelum Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar dari taman bermain karena merasa lelah. Dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan hanya berjalan – jalan saja. Seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih, mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan, meskipun ini atas inisiatif Yesung tentunya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti alur yang telah di tentukan oleh Yesung, Kyuhyun tak banya bicara, dia hanya bicara saat perlu dan pasrah ketika Yesung memintanya untuk melakukan hal – hal yang cukup aneh menurutnya. Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya, dia sedikit pusing, mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat Yesung memintanya untuk memilih hewan peliharaan yang ingin Yesung rawat. Ya, sudah lama Yesung ingin memilki seekor hewan peliharaan.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau aku membeli itu?"tanya Yesung, meminta pertimbangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran dengan hewan yang di tunjuk Yesung. Gorilla? Apa dia tak salah? Yesung ingin merawat seekor bayi gorila? Hell! Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika di kamar Yesung akan ada seekor bayi gorila. Dan kemudian Yesung akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk merawat bayi gorila tersebut dan menganggapnya seperti anak mereka berdua? NO WAY!

"Tidak!"ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau buaya?"

"Kau ingin aku jadi makanan hewan peliharaanmu?"

"Ular kobra ini lucu sekali!"

"Ya! Kim Jong Woon! Pilih lah hewan yang sedikit 'normal'?!"

"Biawak ini manis~"

"Kau…"

"Tarantula ini sangat lucu!"

"YA! KIM JONG WOON!"dan berakhirlah perburuan hewan peliharaan Yesung dengan teriakan menggelegar Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka berjalan di sebuah taman, sepertinya hari ini memang benar – benar mendukung suasana hati Yesung. Musim semi, musim cinta. Bunga – bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah. Tiupan angin lembut membawa helai – helai kelopak sakura, menghiasi setiap alur sang angin. Yesung tiba – tiba berhenti. Kyuhyun pun ikut berhenti, dia heran. Untuk beberapa saat Yesung hanya diam, tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Kini Yesung berjalan beberapa langkah, di hadapkan tubuhnya, tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Lagi – lagi dia menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Hmm.."

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku dari namjachinguku, Kyunnie~"

"Ci-ciuman?"

"Ne."

Kyuhyun kaget mendengar penuturan Yesung, dia begitu blak – blakan. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk berciuman. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, ini merupakan ciuman pertama Kyuhyun dengan seorang laki - laki. Tentu saja dia gugup, sangat! Kini jarak wajah Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya beberapa inchi, jika Yesung maju sedikit saja, sudah pasti sebuah ciuman akan terjadi. Tapi Yesung belum melakukan apapun. Dia masih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu."

"Ne."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku gugup, ini ciuman pertamaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Katakan."

"I-ini ciuman pertamamu?"

"Benar."

"Mmphhff…"Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, benar – benar polos! Seorang Kim Jong Woon benar – benar polos! Dia tak bisa berbohong kepada Kyuhyun. Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun sangat senang mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Aiisshh.. aku sudah berusaha menciptakan suasana romantis, kenapa kau malah tertawa, Kyu?"

"Hahahaha.. kau, ternyata tak pernah berciuman? Seumur hidupmu?"tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Yesung mendengus kesal, dan detik berikutnya dia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun. Menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Menyesap dalam bibir lembut Kyuhyun, tanpa nafsu. Kyuhyun awalnya sedikit terkejut dengan ciuman Yesung tiba – tiba, namun kini dia terlena. Dia menyukai ciuman Yesung. Dia suka ketika Yesung mengecap lembut bibirnya, mengulumnya bergantian. Bahkan Kyuhyun kini menarik tengkuk Yesung, menuntut Yesung untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dan Yesung, menyambut dengan senang hati perlakuan Kyuhyun. Dan helai – helai kelopak sakura yang berguguran menjadi saksi ciuman manis mereka.

**TBC**

**Anyeong^^**

**Akhirnya Himi bisa update chapter ini, mian bagi reader yang menunggu sangat lama.**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf Himi, chapter ini Himi buat sangat panjang, 24 halaman lho..**

**Apakah terlalu panjang? Dan membuat reader bosan?**

**Himi minta maaf kalu benar begitu.**

**Sebenarnya Himi sudah akan mengupdate ff ini beberapa bulan lalu, tapi dikarenakan jadwal Himi yang padat (maklum, Himi sudah kelas 3 SMA) sekolah, tugas – tugas, kerja kelompok, les dan sebagainya. Belum lagi laptop Himi yang sempat ngadat beberapa minggu.**

**Himi minta maaf.**

**O, iya. Himi membaca review para reader, Himi mau mengkoreksi sedikit. Kyuhyun tidak jahat! Tidak! Himi lah yang jahat karena telah membuat karakter Kyuhyun menjadi begitu jahat di ff ini. Jadi tolong jangan menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang jadi otoriter, salahkan Himi saja. Hhhehehe..**

**Dan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Himi yang ke 16 belas 2 Oktober lalu, akhirnya Himi membuat ff baru berjudul 'Sexy Boy', ada yang sudah baca?**

**Hahaha… telat ya? Ya sudahlah.**

**Dan Himi ingin mengatakan, mungkin Himi akan hiatus sebentar lagi. Reader pasti tahu kan beban anak kelas 3 SMA?**

**Oke, gak perlu panjang lebar lagi.**

**Himi hanya meminta kemurahan hati para reader untuk berkenan memberikan masukan mengenai ff Himi.**

**Boleh kritik, motivasi, atau saran yang sangat Himi harapkan. Review kalian benar – benar berarti bagi Himi.^^**

**Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ps: beberapa bagian yang di cetak tebal dan miring adalah flashback. saran saya, carilah waktu luang saat membaca ff ini. karena menurut saya chapter ini terlalu panjang^^ happy reading!**

**_Hey,_**_** kalian!**_

_**Masih ingat dengan cerita ini?**_

Pagi yang cerah untuk hari ini. Sedikit berbeda dengan hari – hari lainnya, karena sebelumnya seringkali rintik hujan yang mengawali datangnya pagi. Namun sekarang, sinar hangat sang mentari telah menyambut pagi semua orang yang melakukan aktifitasnya hari ini.

Dan seperti biasa, di saat pagi seperti ini dia telah perlu bunyi alarm yang berdering keras untuk membangunkannya, dia punya insting tajam mengenai datangnya pagi. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, tak ingin bermalas – malasan. Dia membuka korden dari jendela yang ada di seberangnya dan tersenyum melihat pagi yang cerah hari ini. Hmm.. rasanya dia begitu bersemangat hari ini. Dia mengambil smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Setelah beberapa menit bergelut dengan smartphone miliknya, dia pun menekan tombol 'send' dan kembali meletakkan smartphone tersebut di meja nakas untuk segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**To : My Love Kyuhyunie**

**Selamat pagi Kyu! Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?**

**Hari ini begitu cerah! Aku akan menjemputmu, kita berangkat bersama!**

**Saranghae~**

_**Cerita tentang pasangan teraneh sepanjang sejarah..**_

_**Dengan sifat dan kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang..**_

Suara gemericik air yang keluar dari shower terdengar dari dalam ruang kecil itu, kamar mandi. Ya, saat ini Yesung tengah mandi. Setelah sebelumnya mengirim pesan singkat kepada kekasih tercintanya, Kyuhyun, yang kini menjadi ritual tiap paginya. Yesung begitu bersemangat hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Akhirnya dia bias kembali berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Yesung selalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama, tapi Kyuhyun selalu menolak dengan alasan cuaca yang buruk. Memang benar, akhir – akhir ini memang hujan selalu datang, dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih berangkat dengan ayahnya yang mengendarai mobil.

Yesung menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan sangat bersemangat, bagaimanapun juga dia ingin terlihat bersih dan wangi di hadapan Kyuhyun, terlihat sempurna untuk kekasih tercintanya. Dan setelah selesai dengan ritual mandi paginya, dia segera keluar dari bilik shower yang ada di dalam kamar mandinya. Pergi ke arah gantungan pakaian yang ada di sisi lain kamar mandi, namun dia segera mengernyit heran menatap gantungan pakaian yang kososng, ooppss..sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu. Ahh.. Lagi – lagi, dia lupa membawa handuk.

Yesung menepuk dahinya pelan, ah.. salah satu kebiasaan buruknya. Meskipun tidak selalu, tapi dia memang kerap kali lupa membawa handuk saat mandi. Yesung sedikit bingung, apa yang harus dia kenakan untuk keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Haruskah dia keluar dengan telanjang bulat? Tapi, jika dipikir – pikir, bukankah tak masalah dia keluar dengan mengenakan handuk atau tidak? Bukankah kamar mandi ini adalah kamar mandi pribadinya yang secara otomatis kamar mandi ini ada di kamarnya sendiri dan hanya ada dia di kamarnya itu? Dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, jangan ditanya dia keluar mengenakan apa, toh hanya ada dia seorang di dalam kamarnya. Yesung berjalan tenang menuju ke arah lemari pakaiannya, hingga..

"Hyung, aku mau pinjam buk…"

Dan detik itu pula, semua terasa terhenti. Jongjin masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung tanpa permisi. Salahkan pintu kamar Yesung yang tidak terkunci yang membuat Jongjin dapat dengan leluasa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yesung membeku melihat Jongjin di ambang pintu kamarnya dan Jongjin membeku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, hyungnya yang dengan tidak elitnya bertelanjang bulat. Oh, Tuhan.. mata suci Jongjin telah ternodai.

Satu lagi ke biasaan buruk Yesung, dia selalu lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"…"

"KELUAAAARRRRRR…!"

Dan pagi yang awalnya tenang itu pun akhirnya berakhir dengan kegemparan oleh Kim bersaudara itu. Ehm.. Kim Yesung, sebaiknya hilangkan kebiasaan – kebiasaan burukmu itu mulai sekarang.

_**Namun meskipun dalam perbedaan itu..**_

_**Selalu ada cinta..**_

Yesung keluar dari dalam kamarnya, dengan telah berpakaian seragam rapi tentunya. Dia berjalan menuruni anak tangga, menuju ke ruang makan yang ada di lantai satu rumahnya. Dilihatnya seluruh anggota keluarganya telah duduk di kursi masing – masing, dia pun turut mengambil tempat di satu kursi yang tersisa.

"Selamat pagi.."sapanya kepada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi, Yesungie.."balas Mrs. Kim lembut kepada anak sulungnya.

Yesung segera menghabiskan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Mrs. Kim dengan cepat karena dia juga harus pergi menjemput Kyuhyun ke kediaman Cho segera.

"Aku berangkat dulu."ujar Yesung setelah menyantap habis sarapannya.

"Kenapa pagi – pagi sekali?"Tanya Mr. Kim yang kini meletakkan Koran pagi yang baru saja di bacanya.

"Aku harus menjemput Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, hati – hati di jalan. Salam untuk Kyuhyun dan Mrs. Cho, ne?"ujar Mrs. Kim yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Yesung, dan ketika Yesung akan melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan..

"Hyung.."panggil Jongjin.

Yesung terpaksa menoleh karena panggilan adiknya. Entahlah, dia sedikit canggung karena kejadian 'gila' tadi pagi. Sebenarnya dia malu setengah mati, dia yakin Jongjin pasti akan meledekinya.

"..aku Cuma mau bilang, aku pinjam buku musikmu.."

Yesung sedikit mengernyit heran, tumben sekali adiknya ini tak meledeknya. Ah, sudahlah. Bukankah itu lebih baik, artinya Jongjin telah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Terserah kau saja."

"..dan Hyung!"

Lagi – lagi Yesung gagal ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan, ada apa lagi Jongjin?

"Aku tidak menyangka 'itu' mu besar juga. Hahaha.."ujar Jongjin yang kini di sertai dengan tawa yang cukup keras.

DUAGH!

"Eomma, Appa. Aku berangkat dulu!"

Kini Yesung benar – benar melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dan segera mengendarai motor kesayangannya menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Jongjin yang kini sekarat dengan kepala yang ada di atas piring makannya akibat 'belaian manis' dari tangan Yesung, dan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah polah kedua putra mereka.

_**Cinta yang 'aneh' itulah..**_

_**Maka kisah ini akan terus berlanjut..**_

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**Turuti semua perintahku jika kau mencintaiku!**

**Pairing: Ye-Kyu**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun and another SJ member**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG bolehbuatsayakan?**

**Warning:**

**OOC, membosankan, dan hal – hal buruk lainnya yang akan menjadi efek samping setelah anda membaca cerita ini mungkin saja terjadi.**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

Yesung memarkir motornya di halaman parkir sekolahnya. Dia segera melepas helm yang dikenakannya dan membantu seseorang untuk turun dari motornya. Hari ini dia memang tak berangkat sendirian seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang berangkat bersamanya bukan? Benar, dia Kyuhyun.

Yesung segera melepas helm yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dan menyimpannya rapi di jok motornya, tak lupa dia merapikan helai – helai rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan karena memakai helm tadi. Dia pun merapikan kemeja seragam Kyuhyun yang sedikit kusut setelah berboncengan dengannya tadi. Dia tersenyum setelah melihat sang kekasih, Kyuhyun, telah kembali rapi seperti sedia kala. Dia akhirnya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kyuhyun untuk menggandengnya, berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas mereka masing – masing. Hey, bukankah dia laki – laki yang sangat perhatian? Menjadi kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun pasti membuatnya sangat bahagia-

"Hyung, bawakan tas ku!"

-atau tidak juga. Tapi bukan Yesung namanya jika tak menuruti apa saja perkataan Kyuhyun. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah salah satu wujud cinta Yesung kepada Kyuhyun.

"Arraso!"

Dan segera Yesung meraih tas Kyuhyun dan menyampirkannya di salah satu bahunya. Kini kedua buah bahunya penuh menggendong tas. Yesung hendak menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun kembali, namun Kyuhyun terlanjur berjalan mendahului Yesung sembari memainkan PSP tercinta nya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang menatapnya agak kecewa. Well, Kim Yesung memang harus sedikit bersabar dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

Yesung terus menguikuti Kyuhyun bahkan hingga masuk ke dalam kelas Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah adik kelasnya. Tak masalah bagi Yesung, hanya saja dia agak merasa risih dengan tatapan teman – teman Kyuhyun. Ada yang memandangnya aneh, heran, bahkan tak sedikit yang melihat Yesung dengan pandangan memuja dan penuh cinta. Ah, seandainya Kyuhyun pun bisa memandangnya seperti itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di situ, hyung?"

"Eh?"Yesung sedikit terkaget, ah, sepertinya dia terlalu memikirkan pandangan teman – teman Kyuhyun hingga melupakan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk di bangku nya.

"Berikan tas ku! Dan cepat kembali ke kelasmu!"

"Ne, chagiya."dan Yesung pun menyerahkan tas Kyuhyun.

Yesung memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan PSP nya. Aisshh, rasanya Yesung ingin sekali membuang PSP itu. Sejujurnya dia iri, kapan Kyuhyun akan memperhatikannya seperti Kyuhyun memperhatikan PSP itu?

Yesung sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar wajahnya dapat sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap bola mata Kyuhyun yang bergerak ke kiri-kanan mengikuti gerakan permainan di PSP nya. Dan terang saja, tatapan mata Yesung mengusik Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"Tanya Kyuhyun balik menatap Yesung.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Lebih tampan mana aku dengan PSP mu itu?"

"Mwo?"Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan aneh Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung masih bertahan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata tajamnya.

"Aish, cepatlah kembali ke kelasmu, hyung!"usir Kyuhyun, tak ingin berlama – lama di tatap Yesung seperti itu.

"Arraso… arraso… jangan lupa sepulang sekolah nanti aku juga akan mengantarmu. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti."ujar Yesung sembari mengacak pelan helai ikal Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Yesung yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan ketika Yesung benar – benar menghilang dari pandangannya dia segera membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Aisshh.. Kim Jong Woon.."gumamnya pelan.

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

Yesung masuk ke dalam ruang kelas nya yang sudah terlihat ramai. Dia melirik kearah bangkunya, dia melihat teman sebangkunya yang telah duduk manis di sana. Sepertinya orang itu sengaja menunggunya.

"Hai, Min!"sapa Yesung pada sahabat baik yang juga teman sebangkunya, Sungmin.

"Yesung!"Sungmin tersenyum lebar kearah Yesung yang sedang meletakkan tas nya di atas bangku.

"Kau kelihatan gembira sekali hari ini, min."ujar Yesung memulai percakapan.

"Coba tebak, kenapa aku gembira hari ini?"

Yesung menatap Sungmin malas,

"Tak usah bertele – tele, ceritakan saja."

"Dasar kau ini, tidak seru.."ujar Sungmin sebal seraya menjitak kepala besar Yesung, membuat Yesung sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"..aku dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi bersama minggu ini."lanjut Sungmin.

"Jadi kalian akan berkencan?"

"Hei, hubungan kami belum sejauh itu. Aku dan Ryeowook bahkan belum berpacaran.."jelas Sungmin.

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Sungmin. Yah, dia tak bisa memberikan komentar ataupun saran apa pun. Dia sendiri tak terlalu mengerti tentang hubungan pacaran. Memang benar jika dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi kalau dilihat dari interaksi mereka yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari interaksi normal pasangan pada umumnya..hmm.. wajar jika dia memang tidak begitu mengerti.

"..jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Biasa saja."jawab Yesung seadanya.

"Ya! Biasa bagaimana? Apa tidak ada yang special diantara kalian berdua?"ujar Sungmin ingin tahu.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Entahlah, menurutku hubungan kami biasa saja. Kyuhyun masih tetap manis seperti biasa dan aku masih tetap mencintai dia seperti biasa."imbuhnya.

Sungmin mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"Tapi… Yesung-ah, apa kau yakin Kyuhyun juga mencintaimu?"Tanya Sungmin agak ragu.

Yesung mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Apa maksud pertanyaan Sungmin? Apa dia meragukan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

"Aisshh.. bukan maksudku meragukan hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun.."kilah Sungmin yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Yesung.

"..tapi, hanya saja jika melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadamu. Apa dia terlihat seperti sedang jatuh cinta? Apa dia menjalani hubungan denganmu atas dasar cinta? Sekali lagi Yesung, aku sama sekali tak berniat merusak hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun.."jelas Sungmin.

Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Sungmin, tapi itu memang benar. Perlakuan Kyuhyun memang tidak seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dia ingat, ketika mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Bukankah saat itu Kyuhyun hanya sedang menantangnya untuk menjalin hubungan lebih jauh? Memang sepertinya Kyuhyun tak pernah menjalani hubungan ini atas dasar cinta. Lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman mereka saat kencan kemarin? Apa benar Kyuhyun hanya menganggap hubungan ini sebagai permainan?

"Yesung dengar, aku tak ingin kau menyesal pada akhirnya. Jika kau ingin tetap melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, ada baiknya untuk memastikan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya terhadapmu. Apa dia benar – benar mencintaimu.. atau tidak?"ujar Sungmin bijak.

Yesung hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin, berbalik memandang kearah jendela kelasnya yang menampakkan gambaran langit biru diluar. Bukan, dia tidak marah dengan kata – kata Sungmin tadi. Bahkan, dia benar – benar memikirkan saran Sungmin untuknya.

'_Kyuhyun.. Apa kau mencintaiku?'_

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun memandang malas kearah guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Dia bahkan sudah berulang kali menguap. Andai saja guru yang sedang mengajar itu tidak galak, dia yakin dia akan memilih bermain dengan PSP nya daripada mendengarkan pelajaran yang menurutnya sangat membosankan ini.

Srek.

Tiba – tiba sebuah kertas yang telah dilipat rapi disodorkan kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit memandang kearah seseorang yang menyodorkan kertas kearahnya, Changmin. Changmin memberikan kode memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menerima kertas yang disodorkannya. Kyuhyun pun segera meraih kertas itu dan membukanya.

'**Kau pasti sedang bosan? Benarkan?'**

Kyuhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai menulis balasan di atas kerta itu dan kembali memberikannya kepada Changmin.

'**Yup.'**

Changmin kembali menulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu.

'**Aku juga. By the way, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung sunbae?'**

'**Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?'**

'**Bukan apa – apa. Apa aku tidak boleh tahu?'**

'**Tidak.'**

Changmin sedikit kesal membaca jawaban Kyuhyun. Bocah satu ini, sikapnya dingin sekali.

'**Hey, Kyu. Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap dingin kepada Yesung sunbae?'**

Kyuhyun kembali menatap malas kertas yang di berikan Changmin. Dia heran kenapa Changmin sangat ingin tahu tentang dia dengan Yesung hyung.

'**Aku tak mengerti maksudmu.'**

'**Kenapa kau tak menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepada Yesung sunbae? Kenapa harus menutupinya?'**

'**Menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Aku tidak.'**

'**Jangan berbohong. Aku yakin, tadi pagi saat teman – teman yang lain memandang Yesung sunbae dengan terpesona, kau pasti cemburu. Karena itu kau memintanya untuk cepat – cepat kembali ke kelasnya.'**

Kyuhyun sedikit melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya ketika membaca tulisan Changmin. Sedikit semburat kemerahan tercetak di pipinya, jujur saja dia sedikit malu, tapi mau tak mau dia mengakui kalau apa yang di tulis Changmin di kertas ini memang benar. Dia heran bagaimana Changmin bisa tahu? Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal saat mendengar Changmin terkekeh pelan di sampingnya. Apalagi Changmin memandangnya dengan pandangan –benarkan apa kataku?- yang seolah – olah juga mengejeknya.

'**Jangan sok tahu, Shim Changmin!'**

'**Apalagi ketika Yesung sunbae memandang wajahmu dari dekat, aku yakin jika satu detik saja kau terlambat mengusir Yesung sunbae kembali ke kelasnya, wajahmu pasti sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.'**

Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dia bukannya tak mau mengakuinya, hanya saja rasa gengsi dalam dirinya memang terlalu tinggi. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin bisa tahu sejauh ini? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Aish.. lagi, Kyuhyun memandang sebal kearah Changmin yang ada di sampingnya. Membuat Changmin secara reflek tertawa karena melihat wajah sebal Kyuhyun, dia merasa cukup berhasil menggoda 'cold guy' satu ini.

"Ehem.. Shim Changmin, apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?"

Dan seketika itu juga Changmin membatu, tawanya segera berhenti mendengar seseorang di depan sana menginterupsinya. Seseorang dengan kumis tebal dan tubuh gendut yang memandang tajam kearahnya.

"A-aniyo, songsaengnim."

"Baiklah silakan maju ke depan dan kerjakan semua soal yang ada di papan tulis!"

Glek.

Changmin kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Sial, kenapa guru galak itu harus memergokinya. Padahal mata pelajaran ini adalah mata pelajaran yang paling dia benci, tapi sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan soal – soal itu di depan kelas. Ah, sial sekali dia hari ini! Changmin memandang Kyuhyun seakan – akan berkata –ini semua salahmu!- sedangkan kini giliran Kyuhyun yang tertawa melihat Changmin, dia membalasnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Rasakan, Shim Changmin!"gumamnya pelan dengan evil smirk yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

Yesung berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor sekolahnya menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Seperti janjinya tadi pagi, dia akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Karena itu dia menjemput Kyuhyun di kelasnya. Sekilas dia sedikit mengingat percakapannya tadi pagi bersama Sungmin.

"_**Jadi bagaimana?"**_

"_**Mwo?" Sungmin memberikan pandangan tak mengerti kepada Yesung.**_

"_**Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Min? Bagaimana caranya aku memastikan jika Kyuhyun juga mencintaiku atau tidak?"Tanya Yesung.**_

_**Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Suatu cara yang tepat untuk membantu sahabatnya ini. Sungmin menghela nafas sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.**_

"_**Baiklah, kalau kau benar – benar ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhyun juga mencintaimu atau tidak. Ikuti kata – kataku…"**_

Yesung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menunggunya di dalam kelas, dia pun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sibuk bermain PSP nya.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Kyu."ajak Yesung.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Yesung sekilas, dan akhirnya dia pun mematikan PSP nya setelah mem-pause game yang tengah dimainkannya dan menyimpan PSP kesayangannya itu di dalam tas. Ketika Kyuhyun bangkit dari bangkunya, Yesung segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat akan menolak, namun genggangam tangan Yesung terlalu kuat. Dia heran, kenapa telapak tangan Yesung yang tidak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu. Akhirnya dia pun pasrah berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama Yesung sepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir.

Ketika mereka berdua tiba di tempat parkir, Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera mengenakan helm mereka masing – masing dan naik ke atas motor.

"Kyu~"panggil Yesung.

"Heum?"

"Kau tidak berpegangan?"

"Aniyo."Kyuhyun menggeleng, tangannya di lingkarkan di depan dada.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kau jatuh?"

"Aku akan memintamu bertanggung jawab jika aku sampai jatuh dari motormu."jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Yesung menghela nafas, hanya meminta kekasihnya untuk berpegangan saja kenapa sulit sekali. Ini kan juga demi keselamatannya. Namun, Yesung kemudian tersenyum samar, sepertinya dia tak habis akal.

Brumm..

Yesung menarik gas motornya tiba – tiba, membuat Kyuhyun yang terkejut reflek segera memeluk Yesung erat. Bahkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar kuat di perut Yesung. Yesung tersenyum karena rencananya berhasil, tangan kirinya segera menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun agar tetap memeluknya seperti itu.

"Nah, begini lebih baik."

Yesung segera melajukan motornya, sesekali Kyuhyun mencoba menarik tangannya, melepas pelukannya di tubuh Yesung. Namun usahanya sia – sia, ingat tenaga Yesung lebih besar daripada dia. Menyerah, Kyuhyun pun mulai menikmati pelukannya di tubuh Yesung. Dia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Yesung. Bahkan ketika cengkraman tangan Yesung terlepas, kedua tangan Kyuhyun masih setia memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. Keduanya menikmati perjalanan pulang sekolah ini dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing, sibuk untuk mentralisir degup jantung mereka yang berdetak cepat.

"_**Untuk mengetahui apakah Kyuhyun mencintaimu atau tidak, kau harus melakukan test.."**_

"_**Test?"Yesung mengernyit heran mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.**_

"_**Ya, kita test seberapa besar rasa cinta Kyuhyun kepadamu."jawab Sungmin meyakinkan.**_

"_**Bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Yesung penasaran.**_

"_**Pertama, dari cara dia membalas pernyataan cinta darimu."**_

"_**Pernyataan cinta?"**_

"_**Ya, aku yakin kau pasti pernah menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Cho Kyuhyun, bukan? Mengatakan 'Aku Cinta Kamu', 'I Love You', atau semacamnya?"**_

_**Yesung mengangguk.**_

"_**Lalu bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat itu?"**_

_**Yesung berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya. Namun tak berselang lama, raut wajah Yesung tiba – tiba muram. Dia ingat, tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun membalas ketika Yesung berkata 'Saranghae'. Bahkan cukup berkata 'nado' pun Kyuhyun tidak pernah. Saat Yesung mengatakannya lewat telepon Kyuhyun akan langsung memutus percakapan mereka. Ketika Yesung mengatakannya di hadapannya pun Kyuhyun akan langsung pergi menghilang ataupun menghindar dari Yesung.**_

"_**Mwo? Jadi Kyuhyun tak pernah membalas pernyataan cintamu?"Tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.**_

_**Yesung menggeleng kecewa. Membuat Sungmin sedikit prihatin melihat raut wajah sahabatnya ini.**_

"_**Tenang saja, cobalah sekali lagi. Dan kali ini coba kau pastikan dan perhatikan baik – baik reaksi Kyuhyun, arraso?"**_

Laju motor Yesung berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah bergaya eropa klasik, yakni kediaman Cho. Kyuhyun segera turun dari motor Yesung. Dia melepas helm milik Yesung dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

"Gomawo, hyung."ujarnya.

"Kyuhyunie, saranghaeyo."ucap Yesung membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

Yesung diam beberapa saat, menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam membeku, tak menjawab apapun.

"A-aku masuk ke dalam dulu, hyung. Sampai jumpa besok dan.. hati – hati di jalan."hanya kata – kata ini yang lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yesung untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Membuat Yesung mendesah kecewa. Ayolah Kyuu.. hanya cukup ucapkan 'nado'..

"Kyuhyun!"panggil Yesung.

Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Yesung yang memanggil nya. Apa ada yang tertinggal?

"Aku mencintaimu!"ucap Yesung cukup keras, sekali lagi menyatakan perasaannya.

Namun Kyuhyun kembali berbalik dan hanya memberikan kode lambaian tangannya sebagai jawaban. Kode yang seakan mengatakan agar Yesung segera pulang. Dan hal ini lagi – lagi membuat Yesung mendengus kesal.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"panggil Yesung lagi – lagi sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya, dia tetap membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun sebelum dia menutup kembali pintu rumahnya, dia menyempatkan memandang Yesung yang masih setia di depan rumahnya.

Yesung yang masih belum menyerah segera membentuk 'love sign' dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar diatas kepalanya. Berharap Kyuhyun akan menjawab perasaannya kali ini. Namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar dan kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang bernafas putus asa di luar sana. Baiklah..

**TEST PERTAMA.. GAGAL!**

Tapi, Yesung.. apa kau tahu? Di dalam rumah itu seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang memegang dadanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan karena pernyataan cintamu itu? Cho Kyuhyun bahkan mati – matian berusaha untuk tidak berteriak kegirangan seperti yeoja saking senangnya. Ah, sayang sekali kau tidak tahu, Kim Jong Woon..

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

Yesung menghela nafas panjang di sela – sela meminum soda kaleng nya. Ia memang sedang duduk sendirian di kantin yang tak terlalu ramai siang ini. Sungmin yang biasanya menemaninya, entah pergi kemana. Awalnya tadi Yesung ingin menemui Kyuhyun, tapi dia ingat Kyuhyun sedang ada pelajaran olah raga siang ini, membuat Yesung terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula, Sungmin berkata jika Yesung harus sedikit menjauhi Kyuhyun dalam waktu dekat ini, yah setidaknya hari ini. Karena Yesung akan menjalankan rencana Sungmin.

"_**Baiklah, Yesung-ah. Kita jalankan test ke-dua.."ucap Sungmin.**_

"_**Test ke-dua?"**_

"_**Benar, untuk menilai apakah seseorang mencintaimu atau tidak ada banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan. Karena itu jangan menyerah.."ujar Sungmin menyemangati Yesung yang sepertinya masih bersedih karena test pertama telah gagal.**_

"_**Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"**_

"_**Test kali ini kita akan menjalankan sedikit scenario, karena itu dengarkan baik – baik…"**_

"Yesung oppa!"

Yesung menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya. Sesosok wanita cantik bak dewi sedang datang menghampirinya. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan bola mata indah dan surai kecoklatannya yang tergerai panjang, membuat wanita itu terlihat begitu sempurna di mata semua orang. Tak terkecuali Yesung. Yesung tersenyum melihat wanita yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yoona-ya.. ada apa?"Tanya Yesung pada wanita cantik yang dia panggil Yoona.

"Sungmin oppa yang menyuruhku kemari, dia menyuruhku menemuimu di sini."ujar Yoona yang ternyata juga teman sekelas Yesung dan juga Sungmin.

"Jadi Sungmin yang menyuruhmu kemari.."jawab Yesung mengangguk paham.

Yoona pun ikut mengangguk mengiyakan,

"Ne, dan aku akan membantu oppa menjalankan rencana yang telah Sungmin oppa buat. Kita akan menjadi partner!"ucap Yoona bersemangat.

Yesung tersenyum hangat mendengar kata – kata Yoona. Dia mengelus puncak kepala wanita cantik yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu oppa mohon bantuannya.."ujar Yesung dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ne!"jawab Yoona sembari mengepalkan ke-dua tangannya bersemangat.

Yesung hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Yoona yang menurutnya sangat lucu seperti anak – anak. Dan Yoona pun juga turut tertawa. Hey, bukankah mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang romantic?

"_**..untuk test ke-dua kali ini, kita akan membuat Kyuhyun cemburu."**_

"_**Kyuhyun? Cemburu?"Yesung menampakkan wajah kebingungan.**_

"_**Benar, kita bisa lihat apakah Kyuhyun mencintaimu atau tidak. Jika Kyuhyun terlihat cemburu, maka itu artinya Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan denganmu."terang Sungmin.**_

"_**Tapi jika tidak?"Tanya Yesung ragu.**_

"_**Jika tidak…"Sungmin terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung kali ini, ya dia tak ingin mematahkan semangat Yesung jika gagal nantinya.**_

"_**..Sudahlah, yang penting kita coba dulu test ke-dua ini."ucap Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Yesung.**_

"_**Bagaimana caranya membuat Kyuhyun cemburu, Sungmin-ah?"**_

"_**Kau hanya cukup berdekatan dan terlihat mesra dengan seseorang. Aku yakin, Kyuhyun pasti akan cemburu jika melihat kau terlihat mesra dengan orang lain."**_

_**Yesung mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.**_

"_**Tapi, siapa yang yang akan menjadi orang ketiga itu?"Tanya Yesung kembali.**_

"_**Soal itu, serahkan padaku. Kau cukup menunggu 'orang itu' di kantin siang ini, arraso?"**_

Dan seperti yang di katakana Sungmin tadi, orang itu adalah Im Yoona. Teman sekelas Yesung yang juga mantan ketua klub teater di sekolahnya. Yesung dan Yoona memang dekat sejak dulu, mengingat mereka berdua pernah menjadi teman sekolah saat Sekolah Dasar, dan saat menjalani masa High School mereka kembali bertemu. Ya, mereka memang teman lama. Karena itulah mereka sangat dekat, tapi hanya sebatas hubungan teman, tak lebih.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan – jalan?"usul Yoona.

"Emm, ide bagus. Tapi kemana?"

"Kita pergi ke lapangan basket, bukankah Kyuhyun sedang ada jam olah raga sekarang ini?"

"Baiklah ayo.."

Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia sedikit kaget ketika tiba – tiba saja Yoona memeluk erat lengan kanannya. Tidak cukup dengan itu, Yoona juga menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. Yesung memandang Yoona dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Ini acting oppa kita harus benar – benar terlihat mesra di depan Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau ingin membuat dia cemburu?"ucap Yoona menjawab tatapan penuh tanya Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafas, benar juga yang dikatakan Yoona. Lagipula, bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi jika Yoona adalah mantan ketua klub teater? Sudah pasti dia akan terlihat total dalam berakting. Apalagi berakting mesra dengan Yesung, akan sangat mudah baginya. Dan.. sepertinya Yoona juga menikmati dapat memeluk lengan Yesung mesra seolah – olah menjadi pacarnya. Meskipun berkebalikan dengan Yesung yang tidak begitu suka dengan tingkah Yoona, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tetap harus menjalankan rencana ini.

Akhirnya Yesung dan Yoona pun berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju lapangan basket, tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dan tentu saja, banyak siswa yang terkejut ketika melihat kedekatan Yesung dengan Yoona. Namun Yesung tak mengacuhkan tatapan heran dari orang – orang itu, walaupun sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit risih.

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

"Kyu!"panggil Changmin sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang men-dribble bola menuju ring.

Mendengar panggilan Changmin, Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan permainannya. Ia menatap heran Changmin yang tiba – tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Changmin sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Emmm.. itu.."Changmin member isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk melihat kea rah seberang lapangan.

Kyuhyun yang penasaran segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjukan oleh Changmin. Dan sontak saja kedua pupil matanya melebar saat melihat Yesung sedang berjalan bersama seorang wanita cantik. Terlihat Yesung sedang berjalan sembari bercakap – cakap dan tertawa bersama dengan wanita itu. Jujur saja, hati Kyuhyun terasa panas. Namun, kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan wajah stoiknya, tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun melihat sang kekasih tengah bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Tapi jika dilihat dengan teliti, maka orang – orang di sekitar Kyuhyun bisa merasakan aura – aura gelap yang terpancar dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan Changmin saja bergidik ngeri.

"Kyu! Awaaaassssss…..!"

Tiba – tiba saja terdengar teriakan peringatan dari salah seorang teman sekelas Kyuhyun. Dan bagai gerakan slow motion, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung kearah suara yang memperingatinya tadi. Sebuah bola basket melayang tepat kearah Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang syok kearah bola basket itu.

Duagh!

Bingo! Bola basket itu mendarat tepat di kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk setelah bola basket itu menimpanya. Dia tidak pingsan, tapi dia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat.

"Kyu-ah, gwaenchana?"Tanya Changmin yang berada di dekatnya khawatir.

"Appo…"jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kepalanya.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke UKS.." Changmin berjongkok membelakangi Kyuhyun. Berniat menggendongnya.

Kyuhyun yang kepalanya masih merasa pusing hanya pasrah, dia pun mulai naik di punggung Changmin dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Changmin. Membiarkan Changmin menggendongnya hingga ke UKS.

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

"Oppa! Kyuhyun.."Yoona menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah di gendong oleh Changmin.

Yesung yang memang sedari tadi duduk membelakangi lapangan basket segera menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Yoona. Dia melihat Kyuhyun nya kini tengah di gendong oleh laki – laki lain, yah walaupun Yesung mengenalnya, Changmin.

"Kyuhyun.." gumam Yesung.

Entah mengapa tiba – tiba dia merasa cemburu melihat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya digendong oleh laki – laki lain. Padahal saat dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya ketika naik motor saja, Kyuhyun menolak. Aish, rasanya hati Yesung sedikit perih. Bagaimana ini, rencana nya kan Kyuhyun yang akan dia buat cemburu, kenapa malah dia sendiri yang merasa cemburu.

"Bagaimana, Yoona-ya? Apa Kyuhyun terlihat cemburu tadi?"Tanya Yesung mencoba mengalihkan rasa cemburunya.

Yoona yang mendengar pertanyaan Yesung hanya menghela napas. Sedikit raut kecewa dan tak enak hati nampak di wajahnya.

"Entahlah, oppa. Yang aku lihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja melihat kita berdua. Dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun."jawab Yoona seadanya.

Lagi – lagi Yesung mendesah kecewa. Sebenarnya Yesung tak yakin jika Kyuhyun tidak cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Yoona. Tapi, apa sikap yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun tadi itu terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang cemburu? Apalagi Kyuhyun sempat digendong oleh orang lain tadi. Sekali lagi..

**TEST KEDUA GAGAL..**

Mari kita lihat di sisi lain..

Changmin berjalan dengan penuh susah payah. Terlihat peluh mulai membasahi wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, dia menyesal telah menggendong Kyuhyun. Dia lupa jika letak UKS ada di lantai tiga sekolahnya, sehingga dia harus berjalan dari lapangan basket yang ada di lantai pertama. Apalagi ternyata dia baru tahu jika Kyuhyun itu berat, sangat berat malah. Tubuh tinggi kerempengnya tak cukup kuat menahan bobot Kyuhyun terlalu lama.

"Kyu.. hahh… hahh.. Kau ini manusia atau.. hahh.. karung beras? Beraaatt.. sekali.."ucap Changmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum evil, tak menanggapi perkataan Changmin. Dia berpura – pura tidur di gendongan Changmin. Dia tak mau Changmin sadar jika Kyuhyun tengah mengerjainya. Hei, salahkan mood Kyuhyun yang sedang buruk karena melihat Yesung bermesraan dengan wanita lain dan terkena lemparan bola basket. Tentu dia butuh pelampiasan, dan sialnya seorang Shim Changmin yang menjadi ajang pelampiasan mood buruknya. Kkkk~ Selamat berjuang Changmin!

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

**Beberapa hari kemudian..**

"_**Sudahlah, Min."ujar Yesung putus asa.**_

"_**Yesung-ah, kita coba sekali lagi ne? Jangan menyerah begitu saja."jawab Sungmin.**_

"_**Aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil. Lihatlah, sudah dua test yang gagal. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tak mencintaiku.."jawab Yesung ragu.**_

"_**Kau mau menyerah seperti ini? Hey, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, Yesung-ah? Meskipun dua test telah gagal, bukan berarti Kyuhyun tak mencintaimu.."**_

"_**Tapi, kau sendiri yang meragukan jika Kyuhyun mencintaiku.."**_

"_**Karena itu aku menyuruh mu untuk menge-test Kyuhyun. Mungkin dua test kemarin memang gagal. Tapi cobalah sekali lagi, hingga kau benar – benar yakin jika Kyuhyun memang tak mencintaimu."ujar Sungmin meyakinkan.**_

"_**Tapi.."**_

"_**Sekali ini saja, Yesung-ah. Ini yang terakhir, setelah itu terserah padamu.."**_

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Jalanan di koridor sekolah yang awalnya sepi pun akhirnya dipenuhi oleh murid – murid. Dan salah satunya Yesung, dia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ke kelas Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia sangat senang hari ini, terbukti dengan senyuman cerah yang tergurat di wajahnya. Tak jarang banyak murid – murid yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Begitu terpesona dengan senyumannya yang begitu manis. Rasanya, siapapun yang melihat senyuman Yesung pun akan ikut bahagia.

Tiba – tiba saja Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu. Dia memang sempat berpikir untuk menemui Kyuhyun di kelasnya, tapi dia putuskan untuk merubah pikirannya. Lebih baik dia dan Kyuhyun bertemu di suatu tempat yang lain. Yesung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Dia meraih smartphone nya dan dengan segera memencet speed dial nomor 1 di smartphone nya.

"Kyuhyunnie.."

Yesung terlihat bahagia ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

….

"Bisakah kau menemui ku di halaman belakang sekolah?"

….

"Ne, aku menunggumu disana. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Pip!

Yesung memutus panggilannya. Dia segera berjalan menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"_**Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir. Kau bisa mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun melalui pemberian.."ucap Sungmin menjelaskan.**_

"_**Pemberian?"Yesung memberikan tatapan penuh Tanya pada Sungmin, pertanda dia tak begitu mengerti dengan penjelasan Sungmin sebelumnya.**_

"_**Ne, berikan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun, dan lihat bagaimana ekspresinya. Jika dia mencintaimu, maka apapun benda yang kau berikan padanya akan dia terima dengan bahagia."lanjut Sungmin.**_

_**Yesung terlihat ragu. "Apakah ini akan berhasil? Lalu apa yang harus ku berikan pada Kyuhyun?"**_

"_**Berikan benda – benda yang romantis, mungkin boneka?"usul Sungmin.**_

_**Yesung menggeleng. "Kyuhyun tidak suka benda seperti itu."**_

"_**Coklat?"**_

"_**Kyuhyun tidak suka makanan manis."**_

"_**Emm.. bunga?"**_

"_**Bunga…"**_

Yesung duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Sesekali dia menoleh kearah lorong, memastikan Kyuhyun telah tiba atau belum. Sesekali pula dia memandang kearah sebuket bunga mawar merah yang ada di tangannya. Dia tersenyum melihat buket bunga nya yang indah, dia bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun yang akan tersenyum manis saat menerima buket bunga darinya. Ah, Yesung tersenyum bahagia membayangkannya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Terdengar langkah kaki dari lorong, sepertinya Kyuhyun telah tiba. Dengan segera Yesung menyembunyikan buket bunga mawar itu di balik tubuhnya. Dia melambai kearah Kyuhyun, menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun segera duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Yesung.

"Ada perlu apa hyung memanggilku kemari?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun kini bertanya – tanya ada hal apa yang membuat Yesung memanggilnya kemari.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu, Kyu.."jawab Yesung pada akhirnya.

Yesung pun mulai mengeluarkan buket bunga mawar merah yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan. Dia menyodorkan buket bunga itu kearah Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis. Berkebalikan dengan Kyuhyun yang kini membelalakan matanya melihat buket mawar dihadapannya.

"Ini bunga untukmu.."ucap Yesung masih dengan senyuman cerahnya.

Yesung meraih jemari tangan Kyuhyun, mengarahkannya agar menerima buket bunga pemberiannya.

"..terimakasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu.."lanjut Yesung.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergetar menerima buket bunga pemberian Yesung. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap, namun wajahnya tak menampakkan raut wajah bahagia. Bahkan raut wajah Kyuhyun saat ini lebih seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan, dia pun terlihat tak nyaman.

"Te-terimakasih, hyung.."ucap Kyuhyun sembari meringis dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kyu, a-"belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Kyuhyun tiba – tiba saja memotong omongannya.

"Hyung, a-aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. A-ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan. Aku permisi dulu, hyung."ucap Kyuhyun beranjak dari bangku.

"Tunggu, Kyu.."Yesung mencoba menahan Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri di halaman belakang sekolah dengan membawa buket bunga yang di berikan Yesung tadi. Yesung heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Dia pun memutuskan untuk ikut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Yesung berada jauh di belakang Kyuhyun yang masih terus berlari meninggalkannya, namun Yesung masih dapat melihat Kyuhyun. Tiba – tiba saja Kyuhyun berhenti, entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Yesung yang mengejarnya pun ikut berhenti, namun dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan mengamati gerak gerik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah dinding, ah bukan, dia mendekat kearah tempat sampah. Yesung bertanya – tanya apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Tunggu, jangan katakan jika Kyuhyun akan…

Kyuhyun terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu, dan setelah itu dia memasukkan buket bunga pemberian Yesung ke dalam tempat sampah. Kyuhyun pun segera kembali berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yesung masih terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya masih memandang kearah tempat sampah, tempat dimana buket bunga yang dia berikan pada Kyuhyun berada. Yesung memegang dadanya, entah mengapa rasa begitu sakit dan sesak. Buket bunga mawar merah itu mewakili rasa cintanya kepada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membuangnya begitu saja. Bukankah itu sama artinya jika Kyuhyun membuang perasaan Yesung? Dan Yesung benar – benar terpukul saat ini.

"Kyu, kau benar – benar tak mencintaiku?"gumam Yesung lirih, entah bertanya kepada siapa.

**TEST TERAKHIR GAGAL TOTAL!**

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

Yesung terlihat muram, ya, semenjak kejadian saat istirahat tadi Yesung terlihat tak bersemangat. Rasanya, kebahagiannya hilang begitu saja. Sepanjang pelajaran Yesung hanya diam, bahkan saat Sungmin mengajaknya berbicara pun Yesung tak pernah mengacuhkannya. Membuat Sungmin khawatir, pasalnya Yesung yang sehari – harinya banyak bicara tiba – tiba saja menjadi pendiam. Tatapan Yesung pun menjadi kosong, tak jarang Sungmin memergoki Yesung tengah melamun. Sungmin tahu, satu hal yang bisa membuat Yesung seperti ini adalah Kyuhyun. Dan dia bisa menebak, ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan test yang terakhir. Bisa dipastikan jika test terakhir berakhir seperti dua test sebelumnya, yaitu gagal, atau mungkin malah lebih buruk. Namun Sungmin tak ingin bertanya apapun pada Yesung untuk memastikan benar apa tidak perkiraannya tadi, dia lebih memilih diam. Karena Yesung sepertinya benar – benar terpukul dan tak ingin diganggu.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering, dan sepertinya kebisingan ini menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Setelah songsaengnim menutup pelajarannya, seluruh murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Yesung, malahan Yesung yang paling mendahului teman – temannya. Yesung segera keluar kelas dan berjalan ke ruang kelas Kyuhyun. Yesung tahu, saat ini dia masih sangat sakit hati dengan kejadian tadi, namun tetap saja dia harus menemui Kyuhyun sekarang. Bukan, dia bukannya mau memarahi Kyuhyun tentang masalah tadi atau pun hal lain semacamnya. Dia tak bisa, dia terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia lebih memilih menunggu Kyuhyun untuk jujur kepada dirinya.

Yesung pergi menuju kelas Kyuhyun tak lain hanya untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dan mengantarkannya pulang seperti biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, hal ini telah menjadi kewajiban Yesung sebagai namjachingunya. Sesakit apapun hati Yesung, dia tak mungkin menelantarkan Kyuhyun. Karena Yesung hingga saat ini pun masih mencintai Kyuhyun, meskipun Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak mencintainya.

Yesung masuk ke dalam kelas Kyuhyun, namun dia sedikit kaget karena tidak mendapati Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Yesung mencoba mencari Kyuhyun di sekitar area kelas, namun hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun tidak ada dimanapun.

"Maaf, kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun?" ucap Yesung yang memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah satu hoobae nya yang juga teman sekelas Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia sudah pulang.."jawabnya.

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"tanya Yesung tidak percaya.

"Ne, dia ijin pulang lebih awal bersama Changmin tadi."

Deg.

Rasanya dada Yesung semakin sesak saat mendengar Kyuhyun telah pulang dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun bahkan tak berbicara terlebih dahulu dengannya. Yesung hanya bisa tertawa getir, ternyata memang benar, Kyuhyun tak pernah mencintainya dari awal. Hubungan mereka selama ini hanyalah sebuah permainan baginya.

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

**At 07.00 p.m**

Drrrttt… drrrttt… drrrtttt…

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, tidurnya terganggu mendengar suara smartphone nya yang bergetar. Kyuhyun meraih smartphone nya yang berada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat kearah layar,

**Yesungie hyung Calling**

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, segera saja dia merubah posisinya yang awalnya telentang di tempat tidur menjadi duduk. Dia sandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, untuk menyamankan tubuhnya. Sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari Yesung, dia beberapa kali berdehem untuk mengecek suaranya. Dia tak mau Yesung mendengar suaranya yang serak karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Yoboseyo."jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"_**Yoboseyo, Kyuhyun-ah..." **_–Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara Yesung yang lembut.

"_**..apa aku mengganggumu, Kyu?"**_

"Aniyo, hyung."

"_**Kau dimana? Kau sedang apa, Kyu?"**_

"Aku di rumah. Aku sedang menjawab panggilanmu, hyung."jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Yesung terkekeh di seberang sana, mendengarnya pun membuat Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil.

"_**Maksudku, sebelum menjawab panggilanku. Apa yang kau lakukan?"**_

"Aku tak melakukan apa pun."

Sejenak tak ada jawaban apapun dari Yesung, Kyuhyun yakin Yesung kini sedang mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya mendengar jawabannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau meneleponku, hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran.

"_**Hmm.. aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik – baik saja.."**_

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun, dia baru ingat jika dia tak memberitahu Yesung perihal tadi siang. Dimana dia memilih pulang bersama Changmin.

"Hyung, soal tadi siang.. a-aku.."Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan-

"_**Tidak apa – apa, aku tak akan marah.."**_-tapi Yesung telah memotong penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.

"Mi-mianhe, hyung."ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun menunggu kata – kata Yesung, dia sempat panic, takut jika ternyata Yesung mematikan teleponnya. Tapi saat Kyuhyun mengeceknya panggilan mereka masih tersambung.

"_**Kyu.."**_

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin menanyakan keberadaan Yesung karena terlalu lama diam.

"_**..ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."**_

Kyuhyun sedikit was – was, entahlah hatinya merasa tidak enak. Tidak biasanya nada suara Yesung menjadi sangat serius seperti ini.

"Bicara saja, hyung."

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semua ini.."**_

Deg.

Rasanya ada anak panah yang menembus jantungnya kala itu juga. Rasanya hati Kyuhyun begitu sakit, sangat sakit.

"A-apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"_**Hubungan kita ini, sebaiknya diakhiri saja. Ini yang terbaik untukmu dan juga untukku.."**_

Pip!

Kyuhyun memutus hubungan teleponnya dengan Yesung. Tidak, dia tak ingin mendengar kata – kata Yesung lebih jauh lagi. Dia tak ingin mendengar hal menyakitkan itu lagi. Perasaan Kyuhyun benar – benar hancur sekarang, hatinya terlalu sakit. Yesung memutuskannya secara tiba – tiba tanpa ada alasan. Terbaik untuknya Yesung bilang? Yang benar saja, tahu apa Yesung tentang dirinya. Justru hal ini adalah hal terburuk baginya. Setega itukah Yesung? Setelah dia bermesraan dengan wanita lain beberapa hari yang lalu sekarang dia memutuskan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa arti Kyuhyun di mata Yesung? Bukankah baru tadi siang Yesung mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun? Apa semua ini hanya kebohongan belaka?

"Hahahaha.."

Kyuhyun tertawa, namun terlihat begitu mengerikan. Dia tertawa di dalam tangisannya. Menertawakan kebodohannya. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mempercayai Yesung. Bodoh, dia sangat bodoh. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menangis pilu, meski tak ada isakan. Tangisan yang menyakitkan dalam diam.

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

"Hubungan kita ini, sebaiknya diakhiri saja. Ini yang terbaik untukmu dan juga untukku.."

Pip! Tut.. tut.. tuuutt… tiba – tiba saja panggilan terputus.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun-ah?" Yesung mencoba memastikan.

Namun sia – sia, Kyuhyun benar – benar memutus panggilannya. Yesung melepas smartphone yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya. Tubuhnya yang awalnya berdiri dengan bersandar di dinding, kini merosot hingga terduduk di lantai.

Tidak bisa lagi, Yesung sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bulir air mata kini jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Berkali – kali Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba menahan isak tangis yang sesekali lolos dari bibir merahnya. Yesung hanya bisa berharap semoga yang dipilihnya ini adalah benar. Jika memang Kyuhyun tak mencintainya, dia harus rela melepaskan Kyuhyun. Dia tak ingin mengikat Kyuhyun tanpa ada rasa cinta di dalamnya. Ini semua demi Kyuhyun.

Ya, demi Kyuhyun..

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

"Yesung-ah! Gwaenchana?"tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Dia begitu kaget ketika baru saja tiba di kelas mendapati Yesung yang terduduk di bangkunya dengan pandangan kosong. Wajah Yesung terlihat kusut, rambutnya tak tersisir rapi, dapat dilihat dengan jelas lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya.

"Aku tak apa – apa, min."jawab Yesung singkat.

Sungmin semakin khawatir ketika mendengar suara Yesung yang parau. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kawannya ini? Ini bahkan jauh lebih parah dari kemarin. Apa Yesung tidak tidur semalam?

"Kau yakin tak apa – apa, Yesung-ah?"tanya Sungmin kini mencoba mengecek suhu badan Yesung.

Yesung menepis tangan Sungmin yang mencoba menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Jangan khawatir.."

Sungmin diam, dia tahu Yesung saat ini sedang tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin tak dapat membendung rasa khawatirnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Yesung terus seperti ini. Sebagai kawan baik, dia ingin mencoba menolong Yesung. Ya, dia harus membantu Yesung! Dan satu hal yang dapat Sungmin lakukan, yakni menemui akar permasalahan dari semua ini. Menemui Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa berkata – kata, Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Yesung menuju ke kelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berlari dengan tergesa – gesa, dia harus secepatnya menemui Kyuhyun. Dan setibanya di depan kelas Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam nya dan mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tak dapat menemukannya.

"Kau mencari siapa, hyung?"tanya seseorang kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin segera menoleh keasal suara tersebut, dan yang dia lihat adalah seorang laki – laki dengan tinggi yang terlalu berlebihan. Bahkan tinggi badan Sungmin kalah jauh darinya. Seorang laki – laki berambut raven dengan warna tubuh yang lebih gelap dari Sungmin.

"A-aku mencari Kyuhyun? Kau tahu di mana dia?"tanya Sungmin kepada laki – laki itu.

"Ah, Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia tidak masuk hari ini, dia sakit sejak kemarin."

"Mwo? Sakit?"

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

"..Sung.. Yesung.."

Yesung yang mulai tersadar dari lamunannya menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kau memanggilku, min?"tanya Yesung kepada Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya.

Sungmin menatap Yesung intens, seperti menginterogasi Yesung secara tidak langsung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam saja menerima tatapan mata Sungmin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Yesung-ah?"

Yesung menghela napas menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin, entahlah, dia merasa enggan untuk menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya.."ucap Sungmin sembari menghela napas, sepertinya dia menyerah untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yesung.

"..tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Kyuhyun, dia tak masuk sekolah hari ini..."ucap Sungmin yang di sambut dengan tatapan mata terkejut Yesung.

".. Kyuhyun sakit sejak kemarin, Yesung-ah."

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

Di sinilah Yesung sekarang, berdiri di sebuah rumah yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Rumah dengan gaya eropa modern yang hampir setiap hari selalu dia datangi semenjak dia berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, rumah kediaman keluarga Cho.

Yesung terlihat ragu ketika akan mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Dia merasa segan untuk bertamu ke rumah Kyuhyun jika mengingat kejadian semalam, namun dia tak bisa diam saja mengetahui Kyuhyun sakit, bahkan sejak kemarin. Yesung merutuki dirinya yang bahkan tak bisa menyadari jika Kyuhyun sakit kemarin. Dan akhirnya dengan tekad yang kuat, Yesung memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun.

Cklek.

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat membuka pintu itu, dia tersenyum memandang Yesung yang menunggu diluar.

"Yesung-goon."sapanya.

"Ne, ahjumma."

"Silakan masuk."ucap wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Mrs. Cho.

Mrs. Cho mengarahkan Yesung agar duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun?"tanyanya lembut.

"Ne."

"Dia sedang ada di kamarnya, dia baru saja istirahat."

Yesung sedikit kecewa mendengar ucapan Mrs. Cho. Kyuhyun baru saja istirahat, itu artinya dia tak bisa menemui Kyuhyun, tak mungkin dia mengganggu orang sakit yang sedang beristirahat.

"Emm.. boleh saya tahu Kyuhyun sakit apa?"tanya Yesung.

"Ah, Kyuhyun hanya terkena alergi. Kyuhyun sebenarnya alergi terhadap bunga, dan sepertinya dia menyentuh bunga kemarin sehingga seluruh tubuhnya menjadi gatal dan kemerahan. Tapi tadi pagi keadaan nya sudah jauh membaik, hanya saja dia meminta untuk istirahat dan tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini. Kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir."ujar Mrs. Cho.

Yesung membatu mendengar penjelasan Mrs. Cho. Ternyata, alasan Kyuhyun membuang buket bunga mawar itu adalah karena dia punya alergi terhadap bunga. Itu artinya, Yesunglah yang telah membuat Kyuhyun sakit. Dan apa karena itu juga Kyuhyun pulang lebih awal dan meminta Changmin mengantarnya. Kyuhyun pasti tak ingin membuat Yesung khawatir dan merasa bersalah jika tahu dia sakit karena buket bunga pemberian Yesung. Aisshh.. Yesung merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ah, Yesung-goon. Semenjak kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun sepertinya kita belum pernah berbincang – bincang bukan?"tanya Mrs. Cho.

"A-ah, ne ahjumma."

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan mu di lomba music tahun lalu."ujar Mrs. Cho.

"Bagaimana ahjumma tahu jika saya memenangkan lomba music tahun lalu?"tanya Yesung bingung, bukankah keluarga Kyuhyun baru saja pindah tahun ini dan baru saja mengenal. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

"Ah, Kyuhyun tak menceritakannya kepadamu? Sebenarnya aku dan Kyuhyun sudah pernah bertemu dengan mu sebelumnya, saat perlombaan music tahun lalu. Kyuhyun menjadi peserta untuk tingkat junior high school sedangkan kau peserta di senior high school. Pantas saja kau tak melihat kami.."

Lagi – lagi Yesung membatu. Jadi, dia dan Kyuhyun sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dan Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa Yesung sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakannya? Apa arti ini semua?

"..Aku dan Kyuhyun sangat terpesona dengan suara mu saat menyanyi. Kau bernyanyi dengan sangat indah. Kau pantas menjadi juara. Dan semenjak itu Kyuhyun selalu mencari tahu tentangmu, dia bahkan pindah sekolah karena mengikutimu. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, dan tak ku sangka kalian berdua langsung berpacaran."lanjur Mrs. Cho dengan penuh senyuman.

Oke, bisakah Yesung berteriak sekarang? Rasanya ada puluhan batu rasa bersalah yang jatuh menimpanya. Sekarang dia tahu jika Kyuhyun memang mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Dan dia sempat tidak tahu dan meragukannya. Bahkan semalam dia memutuskan hubungannya. Yesung merasa menjadi orang terjahat di dunia. Ya Tuhan…

"Ahjumma, bisakah aku menemui Kyuhyun? Ku mohon.."tanya Yesung memohon.

Mrs. Cho terlihat menimbang – nimbang, antara memperbolehkan Yesung atau tidak.

"Tentu saja, Yesung-goon. Tapi jangan membuat istirahat Kyuhyun menjadi tak nyaman, ne?"

Yesung mengangguk mantap dan segera pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dia langsung membuka kenop pintu Kyuhyun yang tidak terkunci. Yesung tertegun melihat kamar Kyuhyun yang sedikit gelap, jendela dan juga korden kamar Kyuhyun terlihat tertutup di siang hari seperti ini. Membuat cahaya matahari yang masuk sedikit terhalangi.

Yesung berjalan mendekat, namun tak bersuara. Mata Yesung menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Setangkai bunga mawar yang tergeletak di meja belajar Kyuhyun. Yesung meraih bunga mawar itu. Mawar merah ini, mawar merah miliknya. Jadi, Kyuhyun masih menyisakan satu untuk di simpan? Anak itu, padahal dia tahu jika dia alergi bunga, kenapa masih nekat menyimpan mawar ini. Dasar keras kepala.

Dan saat itu juga, air mata Yesung menerobos keluar. Yesung menangis, mengingat betapa besar kesalahannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia segera mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas dada. Yesung duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Dia memandang wajah Kyuhyun baik – baik. Wajah pucat yang terlihat sembab, sepertinya Kyuhyun menangis semalaman. Yesung juga bisa melihat beberapa ruam kemerahan di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Yesung membelai wajah Kyuhyun dan beralih mengelus helai rambut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Menyesuaikan matanya, agar sang retina dapat menangkap cahaya – cahaya yang mulai memasuki matanya. Kyuhyun mulai menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya, tapi dia belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan lagi – lagi, Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ye-Yesung hyung.."gumam Kyuhyun terkejut mengetahui Yesung ada di sampingnya.

"Ne, Kyu."jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Yesung saat ini, dia masih sakit hati. Yesung sedikit kecewa dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tak mau memandangnya, namun dia mengerti saat ini Kyuhyun pasti sangat membencinya.

"Kyu, a-.."

"Untuk apa kau kemari, hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun dingin, memotong omongan Yesung.

"Kyu, aku i-.."

"Bukankah kita sudah putus? Kau tidak perlu kemari."

Yesung segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya, berharap Kyuhyun mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Kyu, ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu. Aku mohon.."

Dan untuk beberapa saat keduanya diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk pada pikiran masing – masing. Setelah Yesung merasa bahwa Kyuhyun akan mendengarkannya, Yesung mulai menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, maafkan aku. Aku benar – benar tak bermaksud memutuskanmu. Aku melakukan itu karena aku merasa kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku telah mencoba untuk mengetest mu, apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi kau bahkan tak pernah membalas pernyataan cintaku dan tak terlihat cemburu saat aku bermesraan bersama Yoona. Dan terakhir kau tak menjelaskan padaku jika kau mempunyai alergi bunga sehingga aku salah paham jika kau tak mencintaiku. Karena itulah aku melakukan hal itu kemarin, aku.. aku hanya tak bisa jika kita terikat dengan cinta yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Maafkan aku, Kyu.. jebal, maafkan aku.."jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun mulai membalik badannya, memandang kearah Yesung yang tengah menangis di hadapannya. Dia bangkit untuk dapat duduk agar berhadapan langsung dengan Yesung. Dia mengamati wajah namjachingunya ini. Perlahan tangannya mendekat kearah kepala Yesung, menuju ke pipi Yesung dan..

"Pabbo!"teriak Kyuhyun sembari memukul – mukul pelan kepala besar Yesung.

"Ah, Appo, Kyu~"teriak Yesung pura – pura kesakitan.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk tak membalas pernyataan cintamu, aku hanya sangat gugup untuk mengatakannya. Dan saat aku diam, bukan berarti aku tak cemburu, hyung. Aku hanya ingin terus percaya padamu..."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Yesung tersenyum, sejujurnya dia begitu bahagia sekarang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mau berterus terang padanya. Rasanya seluruh beban di pundak Yesung menghilang begitu saja. Seluruh kesedihan dan kesalah pahamannya terhapus sekarang.

Yesung membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya, dan memeluknya erat. Mencoba sebanyak mungkin menyesap wangi tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya diam saja berada dalam dekapan tubuh Yesung, perasaannya pun tak kalah bahagia, sama dengan Yesung. Perlahan mereka berdua mulai berbaring bersama di ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kita berdua.."ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

Yesung tersenyum, dia mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau sekali lagi menerima Kim Jong Woon yang bodoh ini menjadi namjachingumu? Aku berjanji tak akan pernah lagi meragukanmu.."ucap Yesung tulus sembari menatap intens kedua bola mata Kyuhyun, membuktikan jika tak ada keraguan lagi di hatinya.

Kyuhyun diam, dia terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Ne, aku bersedia.."jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Kedua tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa aba – aba Yesung mencium kening Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu beralih ke bibir tebal Kyuhyun, memberinya ciuman penuh cinta tanpa ada nafsu sama sekali. Sadarkah? mereka berdua baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan di atas ranjang. Kkkk~

**-My Bossy Boy-**

**By Himi Chan**

Hei, ini belum memasuki musim semi. Bunga – bunga di taman belum saatnya bermekaran. Namun entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat musim semi di sini. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua –Yesung dan Kyuhyun- bahkan bisa melihat cerahnya wajah kedua pasangan aneh ini. Kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan PSP nya dengan Yesung yang selalu setia mengekorinya.

Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Yesung yang mengekorinya segera berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Taruh tas ku di meja!"

"Baik chagi."jawab Yesung dan segera meletakkan tas Kyuhyun di mejanya.

"Hyung! Ambilkan buku matematikaku!"

"Ne, chagiyaa.."dengan sigap pula Yesung segera mengambil buku matematika Kyuhyun.

Yesung sedikit jengkel ketika Kyuhyun selalu tak mengacuhkannya untuk terus bermain PSP nya. Yesung hendak mengambil PSP Kyuhyun hingga..

"Hyung! Jangan sentuh psp ku!"

"Mian.."

Belum selesai, Yesung yang gemas dengan usilnya menoel – noel pipi Kyuhyun yang sekarang bertambah chubby.

"Hyung! Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang bermain game!"

"Ahh.. Kyu.."

Yesung yang kesal akhirnya hanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tampang cemberut.

"Hyung! Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan?"

"Wae?"

"Apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau benar – benar sangat mencintaiku?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau..."

"Cukup, hyung! AKU BENAR – BENAR AMAT SANGAT MENCINTAIMU SEKALI SELAMANYA, KIM JONG WOON!"

**TBC or END?**

**Akhirnyaaa~ *lap keringet***

**Emmm.. sebaiknya saya final kan di sini saja ceritanya atau.. ada yang masih ingin ff ini lanjut?**

**Terserah kepada reader^^**

**Maaf, saya tidak sempat membalas review reader sekalian.. lain kali akan saya balas, janji!**

**Bagi yang telah menunggu lama, semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan.**

**Bagi yang ingin mengenal saya lebih jauh, silakan berteman dengan saya^^**

**Fb: Himi Chan**

**Selamat membaca..**


End file.
